What You Mean to Me
by raven716
Summary: Never knowing what it's like to have friends, but Serena's world changes when does. GurenXCeylanXOCXToxsaXChookiXGen
1. Chapter 1

Name:Serena Smith

Age:12

Family:Tilly Smith (younger sister) and Roxie Smith(paternal auntie), Dane Smith(father/dead) and Mary Smith(mother/dead)

Personality:First off Serena is a very intellegent girl, ranking high at school, she is also quiet and mature for her age. Due to this she feels isolated from others. Making others feel she is weird and superior then them. She prefers to study and take care of her family. She never hangs out with the students, she is a very deep thought person. She loves her family very much, she is very patient and collected. She is a polite, upbeat,helpful, and sweet. Though otheres never see this, she extermly loyal to those she cares for. She greatly misses her mother and father. Being a book worm, she relies mostly on logic, unlike her younger sister who is everywhere, Serena is poised and weary when it comes things. She prefers to stay in the shade.

Apperence: Serena is a slightly shorter compared those her age, she had chin length black hair and cut bangs just above her eyes. She like her sister has blue eyes. She is a bit paler then the other kids due to her always having her umbrella out over her, her outfit consit of light blue baby doll dress with ruffles around the edges on the bottom with a small yellow ribbon in memory of her father, with light blue 1/8 inch heels. She always has an unbrella that she carries with her. She opens it up whenever she is outside, she is always seen with a book in her hand or a stack of books.

Occupation: Middler Schooler, Tilly's older sister, Smartest girl/person in school, and Roxie's niece.

Name:Roxie Smith

Age:30's

Family:Serena and Tilly Smith(nieces), Dane Smith(older brother) and Mary Smith(sister-in-law)

Personality:Roxie is a complete tech savy, she loves anything involving computers. She has the lastest of everything and lover of video games having designed a few. She is very laid-back and cheerful, and extremely over the top. She is a tomboy and loves compiation, she is a huge fan of extreme things. Even so she is still a loving aunt who is a bit errecntric. She adores her nieces to the point of bragging about them, always having pictures handy.

Apperence: Tilly is of averge hit for a woman her hair, she long dark chesnut brown hair which she keeps tied up sideways. She seen wearing a white dress shirt with black dress slacks and dress shoes. Her casual wear is sweat pants with a green tanktop.

Occupation:Senior Computer Engerineer and Selena and Tilly's aunt

Name:Tilly Smith

Age:7

Family:Serena Smith(older sister) and Roxie Smitih(paternal auntie) and Dane Smith(father/dead) and Mary Smith(mother/dead)

Personality:Tilly a cute girl who has a lot of engery and is easy-going. She has made many friends due to her warm and social personality. She is loves daring things, she loves her older sister very much as well her auntie. She is know for doing random things, she is a very outspoken and tough little girl, she is not afriad to take someone on. She can be sneaky using her apperence, she enjoys teaparties and playing dress up. She can be a whinner. Like her auntie she can be over the top.

Apperence: Tilly, is a little girl with long brown hair and like her sister blue eyes. She is seen in laced trimmed dresses and black ankle boots.

Occupation:Elementary school student, Serena's younger sister and Roxie's younger niece

Home: Is very high tech, it is very boxy but still has a homey like touch, surrounded by gardens in the back with a pool.

History: Serena and younger sister Tilly, use to live with their mother and father. Their father was general in the army, while their mother was an archaeologist. Their parents did travel, Serena and her sister would be left with their auntie Roxie. They had a happy childhood, that was until their parents died in a plane crash. Serena was seven while Tilly was just one. Since then they have been living with their Aunt Roxie in Benham City, because of this Serena started to burry herself in her studies and grew up taking responabilty for her sister. She also started to use her father's umbrella, becoming very attached to it. As she and her sister grew up with their auntie, things where great. While her sister developed her outgoing personality, Serena became more resevered. Her sister didn't really their parents much, so she never really had the memories of them unlike Serena. While Tilly has many friends, Serena doesn't have any. Which she is ok with, she would rather be home and help her family


	2. Chapter 2

You had your noise buried in your book, as you sat waiting at your empty table in the mist of the other students who sat together. It wasn't lunch time, that had passed, no it was something. Everyone in your grade had to par take in event. There where if ands or buts. Even you, you where not a full fan of these social things, infact your teacher had to tell you it would an assignment for you so you would be graded on it. You turn the page of your book, your eyes looked up a few times as you saw the cluster of children find their respectable group memebers. Each one of kids where given a envelope and in each one was a slip of paper with number on it, which was the group number. You had number seven, there was to be a total of five or six in each group.

The others kids, walked passed each one relieved that they did not have to be in your group. It was written all over their faces, you didn't have to look at them to know this, though your stotic face expression didn't show it did inside. You turn to the next page.

"Awesome we all have number seven."Ceylan, a boy with blue hair and eyes to match, dressed in a white hooded sweatshirt with a blue jacket over it and blue pant, and brown boots with green googles on his head, thrust his fist up in the air happy he and his three friends where all going to be in the same group.

"Yeah, I was worried a bit for a minute"Guren Nash, he was once the new boy at school but not anymore. He stood the same height as his best friend Ceylan, expect he had black and red hair, with blue-violet eye. Dressed in a red t-shirt, and underneath a white long sleeve shirt with his watch, with cargo jeans with beige suspenders hanging on the sides and red shoes.

Chooki the tallest of his three friends, with blong bangs which fade into a shade of ginger that was almost the same as a dirty blonde color, which was pulled in a short ponytail, he had bright green emerald colored in a navy blue t-shirt worn with a metal shoulder padded, yellow sleeveless jacketvestover it, with grey sweatpants for athletes and white sneakers. Looks around"Guess we better find our group. Seems each table is labed with a number. That's 11 over there, and 15 right there."

"Well, at least we know you can count. Let's find our group already"Toxsa, a slight shorter boy then his friends and year younger, with green hair and hazel eyes, he wears a black handband with a yellow lighting bolt on it. Dressed in sleeveless green shirt with a grey cracked skull on it, with dark green tights and white boot. Points out the obvious to his friends.

The four of them walk around looking for their table, others seem to have found their."You would think they would have put them in order"Ceylan complains.

"It just makes it all the more fun."Guren tries to lighten the mood. He looks at the each table when spotted on in the far corner of the lunchroom, it only had one person sitting there. It was girl with black short hair reaching her chin, besides the fact she was all alone that made her stand out it was her pale skin. Compared to the others, her skin was pale, and also she had an umbrella open as she just kept her eyes on her book. Guren looks closer and reads the number of the table."Hey guys, I found our table."he points to it.

His friends follow his finger, they realize it was you."You're kidding right?"Ceylan whines."Her?! We couldn't have gotten anyone else."

"What's wrong?"Guren asks his blue haired friend.

"...Serena, well at least it will an easy grade"Chooki throws in.

Ceylan threw a slight fit behind his red hair friend"We'll we better head over to her. Come on."

You turn the page to your book, it was getting really good. You where so into it, that you did not notice four boys coming over and sitting on the otherside of the table across from you. Until one of them spoke to you. You look up from your book, to find the four of them looking at you. Though the one with the blue hair did not seem happy to sitting with you. Though the on with red hair gives you a friendly smile with his hand out. You knew who he was, the once new boy Guren.

He still kept his hand out"Hi, I'm Guren Nash. We're on the same team."he tells you.

The boys could only see half of your face since you book hide the rest of it, you look at his hand then back at him. Bringing your book closer to you, as your eyes dropped to the side, blush ran across your face though they could not see. You had never had anyone talk to you before unless they teased you. You just nod your head, and look backc him.

He brings his hand back a slight bit shocked you had not shaken his hand. But he still kept his smile on his face.

"These are my friends, Toxsa Dalton, Chooki Mason and Ceylan Jones"Gurn introduces his friends to you.

You look at each carefully. You wanted to so badly to go back to your book. But you knew better, you nod to each of them"A...pleasure to meet you all. I'm Serena...Smith."

"Nice to meet you Serena."Guren still kept his soft friendly smile on his face."I've never seen you around before?"

"...I-"

You where cut off by one of the teachers getting everyones attention, you and guys turn and look at them"Alright, everyone should now have their group. Wonderful, those at your table will be for the next three weeks your partners. Every group will be incharge of making a booth for the upcoming festival. Remember though this is a graded assignment as well. So everyone will have to par-take in this. So I suggest you swap information, get to know eachother."

With that being said, everyone cheers, everyone but your table. You look at the four boys they look back at you, Ceylan still gave you an unpleasent look. Guren breaks the ill feeling"Well, do you have any ideas?"he asks you.

"..."you look at him.

"...Well, umm do you want to exchange information?"he asks you.

"...I guess"you tell him, you slide him a notebook along with a pen. He picks it up and writes down his information, he then gives it off to Chooki, who writes his information, then to Toxsa and finally Ceylan. Everyone was waiting for to write down his information.

"Ceylan."Guren urges him to do so.

"..."Ceylan picks up the pen and writes down his information.

He then slides it back over to you, you look it over. You write down your information only once and give it to Guren. He takes it.

"Well seems we're off to a good start"he smiles at you.

"..."you nod your head in agreement. The bell rings for school to be over. Ceylan sighs in relief of it being over.

"Well, I guess we should meet up. Since we go to the same school. Why don't we all meet up here and maybe a bit after school?"Guren suggest to you.

"...Ok"you agree with him, you grab your belongings as you put your noise back into your book and leave them. They watch you.

"Well, that was uncomfortable"Tosxa says to the others.

"You're telling me."Chooki agrees"Time seem to stand still. But what do you expect with Serena. She is a genius."

"Genius?"an intrest sparks in Guren as he turns to look at his tall friend.

"Yeah, Serena is the smartest girl and person in school. Her scores are unmatched."Chooki"Ever since she's been at this school she's never really talked to anyone. Always having her noise in her books."

"And always having that umbrella out, even when it's not raining."Toxsa tells him."She's pretty anti-social"

"She seem to talk"Guren tells them as he stands up, his friends do the same. They pile out of the lunchroom with others.

"Well, yeah she did."Chooki

"So she's not anti-social"Guren tells him.

"She's just weird"Ceylan tells him"You never see her with anyone, if you do find her. She's alway either in the library or sitting under the shade of the trees. I hear she's a vampire. No one really knows because she never puts her book down. People only see have her face, I heard she's an alien too."

"Ok, I know that makes no sense."Guren shakes his at his friends over exaggerated imagination.

"Well, can you explain it then? She didn't even put her book down when we came over."Ceylan.

"Maybe she's just shy?"Guren."I mean with all those things you just said about her. Not having friends and being anti-social, this is must be the first time she's talked with others."

"Nope..."Ceylan stands by his belief.

"It's not going to be that bad"Guren tells him

"It will, out of all the people to be stuck with, we had to get her."Ceylan whines.

"Ceylan"Guren shakes his head at his blue haired friend. As they walk away you heard what they said about you. It was ok.

You get home, your auntie and sister where not there yet. You place down your book, as you go towards the kitchen, and get started on dinner. It was quiet with you just there, but it was fine. You ask the raido to turn on which it does, playing your playlist of music. You decided to make beef stew for dinner.

Your auntie and sister came home a within an hour and half you came home. Tilly, runs and finds you sitting on the couch doing your homework like always. She jumps and hugs you tightly.

"Serrie!"she calls you by your nickname.

You smile at the sight of your sister, before you could greet her, your auntie comes and embraces you an loving hug"Serena! I missed you so much!"she cries comicly. Kissing you all over your face.

Tilly couldn't help but laugh at her silly aunt. You had grown use to her different antics, and this was one of them."I missed you too auntie."you mange to say.

"I know!"she hugs you more. You had to tap her to breathe, she lets you go. You fix yourself as you look at her. She smiles at you"Something smells really good!"she sniffs the air.

"You're making stew!"Tilly exclaims on the top of her lungs.

You nod your head yes to her correct anwser."I love your stew it's sooooo good"Roxie tells you"I have such a talented niece"she hugs you again."I'm sooo happy!"

"Me too!"Tilly joins her auntie, you just sat there as you allowed them to hug you and cry over you comicly. Even if at school you where ignored, at here at home you recieved more attention then you could hold.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Art of Becoming a Friend" the title of your book read, as you had laid down on the counter in the kitchen. It was early morning and you woke up to make something. Last night before you went o bed, you went through all of your books and found this one, so you read even though you read it before. You felt the need to read it again. Due to how you where with the boys yesterday during your first meeting, you knew you didn't come off as friendly, rather cold and distant. That was not how you wanted your first impression, you had vision in your head, how you would be open and friendly, but you just clammed up. Though Guren did his best to try and get you to open up, it didn't work. So had to read the book, you read it for two hours last night. And again this morning for another two hours though you added an extra 30 minutes. Once you read what you needed to do, you got up out of bed and started to make something.

It was gift, from chapter 5. Give a gift to those whom you want to befriend. It shows that you are friendly. It made sense to do this, so today at school you would give this to the guys, you just hoped they liked it. You go to the oven as you take out what you needed to, as you let it cool down, you go to the frige and take out somethings to make a lunch, you get started as you cut, chop, mince and fold. Turning on the stove and taking out a skillet, putting some oil in it, you pour in the mixture of egg, you watch it as it sizzles. You then add the different ingredients.

Though you where only 12 you pretty much masted the kitchen, having taken it upon yourself to cook and care for your family. It was better then take-out something your auntie use to have you and your sister when you first moved here. You fold the egg, as you take it out of the skillet, and add the next one, then another and few more. Once they where done, you go and drizzle them with sauce and slice them delightly, placing them each in a bento box, and add persely for decoration. Once that was done you back to what you took out the oven, you then sprinkle some powder sugar over it, as you cut them into squares, then take them out and place four in a bag that you added a white ribbon on. You stand back and look at what you just did, you smile to yourself. Not aware of someone watching you.

Over at school, the kids come on the campus as they greet their friends before the morning bell rang. Guren and his friends walk together talking about their battle they had just fought. Ceylan was exicted over their victory along with Tosxa, they make inside just as the bell rang.

"Better head to class"Chooki tells his friends"See ya at lunch, come on Tosxa"

"See ya"Guren tells them as he and Ceylan walk to class, when they step foot into the room, some of their classmates look at them, causing the red hair and blue hair boys to look at one another."Yes?"Guren asks his classmates.

"There's something on your desk"one of the students tell him.

Guren and Ceylan look all the way to the back of the classroom where they sat and saw the what was there, they walk over to it. To find a bento box and a bag of four yellow pasty squares with powder sugar on them. One of each of them.

"Where did this come from?"Guren asks his friend as he looks at it

"I don't know. But it looks good."Ceylan makes no compliants about it, as he opens the bag with the goodies, while Guren opens the top of the bento box the delicous armoma caused is eyes to widen. It smelth so good and looked the part, as if a chef made it.

"...Tamagoyaki?"Guren turns and looks at his classmates who kept their eyes on the two boys"Did any of you see who brought this?"

No one said anything giving him his anwser, he looks back at the yummy food, closing it back up as he takes his seat.

Lunch came, and Guren and Ceylan met up with Chooki and Tosxa who too had the samething. They look at their treats, though Ceylan had eaten his desserts unlike the others.

"Any ideas?"Tosxa asks this friends.

"No, none. No one saw anyone go in or out of the classroom."Guren tells them.

"Should we eat it?"Chooki asks.

"It's really good, I won't lie"Tosxa confess. As he wipes the salva dripping from his mouth.

"I don't see the big deal about it."Ceylan tells him, as he takes out the chop sticks that came with the bento box. He takes a bit of the Tamagoyaki and pops it in his mouth. His friends watch him, Ceylan chews for a bit then swallows."Wow!"stars come into his eyes from the pure taste of the delicous food.

"Alright then."Chooki was the next one to eat, he was astonished at the taste as well. So was Tosxa and Guren.

"Wow this is really good."Guren says with food in his mouth.

"I'll say"Tosxa swallows"I just wondered who made it?"

"Who ever did, is good in my book."Ceylan as he finishes his food, when he realized he was out he whines, he looks to Chooki"Can I have some of yours?"

Chooki blocks his friend from getting any of his, much to Ceylan's displeasure.

"To bad we can't thank them."Chooki throws in.

"Yeah, guess us liking their food is good enough."Guren tells them.

You where just a two trees away as you hid from the, you heard everything they said about your food. You couldn't help but smile, chapter five was right. You listen as the boys marvel over your food, becoming a friend didn't seem that hard. You would have gone over to them, but you had to go to the library and get some ideas for the project with them.

Once you left, Ceylan and Guren's teacher came over tot he group.

You stand on your tip toes as you reach for up for this one book, the tip of yur finger touches it as you use it to push it out from the others. You where able to move it as it falls you catch it just fine. Adding it to your stack of books you had on the floor. Looking and see you had enough, you pick up the stack up books, that hid you behind them. You didn't need to see what was infront of you, since you knew this place like the back of your hand. Making your way to your own personal table, that the librarian gave you. Making your to it, you bumped into someone causing you to drop your books onto the quickly go down to pick them up.

"Sorry"a fimilar voice apologizes to you, you look and Guren and his friends helping you pick up your books. You stop getting them as you look at them surprised at their presence. They collect your books"That's all of them, oh"Guren picks down and your notebook that was open and had list of things."Here"he hands it to you.

You take it"T-thank you."you tell him, looking away.

Tosxa and Ceylan look at you with wide eyes, you didn't have anything blocking the rest of your face. They where actually able to see your whole face, infact all of them where.

You grab hold of your arm uncomfortably."Do you need some help?"Guren asks you."We don't mind carrying them for you."

"...I-I'm that way."you tell him, as you go around them. They follow you, you reach your table, each of the boys set down your books. They take a look at the paper you had on your desk about the different ideas for the project.

Guren picks it up"So you're getting started on it without us?"he jokes with you, though you didn't take is as such.

"I-I didn't mean too"you apologize to him.

"It's ok"He smiles at you."Anyway, we came because we wanted to thank you for the food."

Hearing that you stiff up out of embrassment, it showed as the blush flushed your cheeks, you started to twiddle with your fingers.

"..."you

"Are you ok?"Chooki asks you.

You nod your head slowly, this was not suppose to happen just, that was in chapter seven you where suppose to tell them you made the gifts, after you gave them many more. They just jumped out of order for you.

"My teacher told us"Guren tells you"She said a cute girl had asked her if she could drop something off to me and Ceylan. She described with your umbrella. So we knew it was you. So again thank you."he smiles at you.

"Why did you do it?"Tosxa get striaght to it.

"C-chapter...five..."you tell them lookig away.

"What?"Ceylan asks you.

"Ch-chapter five"you speak up a bit more"It...it says you should give others a gift, and well...yesterday...I-I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to act in such a ridiculous way. It was very upsurd of me. My antics where not needed."

"...Those are a great deal of big words"Ceylan tries to follow you, but he couldn't.

"It's ok"Guren tells you."But when you mean chapter five, from a book?"

You nod your head yes."...I-if you want to befriend someone...you offer them gifts...and for chapter six...it implies you do work. So...I took the liberty of wo-working on the project."you tell them looking at the list you had.

"..."the guys look at eachother.

"Please, I did not mean to affend you, any of you."you pled with them.

"Wow you use big words"Ceylan rubs his head.

"..."Guren smiles at you"You didn't."

You look at him, he kept his smile on his face"..."you nod your head.

It grew quiet again with you and boys. So you go and sit down at the table and pop open a few books, when the guys sit down though Guren came on your side and sat next to you. You give him a startling look. He pops open a book as well, he felt your eyes on him.

"Well, you did say that chapter six talks about helping out. We are a group."he tells you his warm smile."Besides we're all in the same group it wouldn't be fair."

"..."you look around to see if anyone had noticed them sitting with you, Guren looks around too along with Tosxa.

"So do you have any ideas?"Guren brings your attention back to him.

"...Oh, ummm well..."you look at your list.

Chooki picks it up and reads it, he then passes it to Toxsa then finally Ceylan. Who places it down.

"I have some ideas"Chooki throws in"How about a sports booth, you knew test everyone's skill. In a throwing contest?"

"Or a joke telling booth?"Ceylan

"Or a video game one? I know some that everyone would like"Toxsa

"Why don't we think of we can all agree on."Guren tells them.

"...This is going to be hard"Ceylan complains"Wish I had some of those yellow squares."

"Lemon bars"you tell him.

"Yeah lemon bars, what Serena said."Ceylan"Hey Chookie you still have yours right?"

"No, you can't have them"Chooki flatly tells him.

"Besides, you can't eat in here anyway."Guren tells him.

"I-I can make some more."you tell Ceylan, everyone looks at you. The whinning blue hair boy looks at you"I-mean I don't...ummmm"you start to freak out, as you grab a book and burry yourself in it.

"...Ummm...ok"Ceylan looks at you.

The rest of lunch you guys stayed inside, going through different books. You didn't mind the guys talking while you just wrote the different ideas. They where amazed at how very oraginzed you where. When they needed more books, since you knew the place you went to get them. Once the bell rang, they got up and left. So you just started to the books back, besides the librarian always wrote you a pass.

You had to admit, it was nice to have some company. As you place your stack of books down, and put them back. Just as you reach for the top one, your hand meet with someone elses. It startled you, as you looses your balance and almost fall backwards if someone didn't catch you, but that didn't help at all, they went with you.

"Ow..."Tosxa grabs his head. Rubbing it.

You rub the back of your head as well, you sit up bumping heads with him, causing the both of you to grab the front of your heads.

"S-sorry"you tell him as you touch your forehead.

"It's alright."Tosxa tells you as he rubs his."Anyway lo-"he turns to look at you, but stopped mid-saying while you where still rubbing your forehead as you flinch from the bump now starting to form. He just looks right at you, eyes widen. You felt his eyes on you, you look at him. Starting to feel uncomfortable, you grab one of the books and put your face behind it. He saw this and broke from aweing stare on you."...Umm...yeah...ummm"he tries to say what he came here to tell you. He fumbles over his words, but manges to mumble them just as quickly as he got up and leaves you.

Once school was over, you grab your belongings and pop open your umbrella. Walk down the hall to the front door, and out of the building. You walk by yourself with a book open as you read it to yourself, blocking out the others stares and sayings about you. That you heard four fimilair voices you look up and see on the other side of the street, Guren and his friends all conversating about something. You stop walking as you look their way, as you watch their indisctive chatter. You wonder what it was about, plus you hope they would notice you. But they did not look your way, infact they seem to be in a hurry as they rushed off. Your eyes drop, you had hoped that you made a break through with them today, but that was just fiction, sighing yourself as you just walked by yourself, the other way the boys went.


	4. Chapter 4

It was P.E. time, everyone was outside, the teacher had put everyone in groups to play dodgeball, Guren and his friends where all on the same side. The teacher blew the whistle as the game started.

You on the other hand, where dressed in your uniform, but you never ever played. You stayed on the sidelines, though this time you where coming from the library carrying some books to read during time at P.E., you where the only student allowed to do so. As you came out carrying your books, a group students playing saw you. They made eye contact which they all agreed just as you went to your spot under the tree by the courts which everyone was playing on. The teacher had their back turned, though you didn't see it. Everyone heard it. Even the guys, the teacher hears the cries of pain as well cruel laughter following.

"What in the world?"the teacher, turns and looks at the simi crowd that had just formed around whatever the kids where looking at.

Guren and his friends look at eachother"Wonder whats so funny?"Caylen asks them.

"..."Guren looks harder, though since Chooki was a bit taller then the rest of his friends he saw who it was.

"It's Serena"he tells them.

"What?!"Toxsa looks at him, then darts off.

Guren waste no time, as he runs to your aid, following Toxsa. The other two follow as well, the teacher sees them running he follows in pursit as well. As they make their way over to you, the other children taunting and laughing at you. One of them holding a ball got it ready as they aimed it at where to busy picking up your things to notice as you used your hair to hide your face.

"Hey Serena see if you can answer this question. What's red and round by at least 9 inches, and can reach a speed when thrown?"the ball then gets launched at you, you turn turn just as it comes. Closing your eyes for the impact. Only for it not to happen.

Hearing the sound of someone grunting, you look and see that Chooki had caught the ball as he stood right infront of you blocking you from the hit. They others where around you as well.

"What's your damage?!"Tosxa yells at them"She didn't do anything to you."

"..." the crowd of students didn't know what to say.

The guys glare at the others daring anyone to make a move, Guren turns around to you, as you quickly started to collect your things, he goes and helps you"Hey, you ok?"he asks reaching for one of your books.

"...I'm fine."you tell him barely above a a whisper.

The teacher comes running over as he pushes his way through the students, he was able to put it all together, he quickly goes over to you. With the help of Guren you where able to get everything together, even your umbrella.

"When I find out who's responsible for this, you will suffer a hard punishment. Come on Serena, this way."the teacher leads you away from the others.

Over at Benham Tower, Roxie was in her office when a knock came at her door"Come on in"

The door opens and in comes one of her workers whom she was over she looks up at him. It was recent new comer whom she had hired not to long ago. Mr. Nash a man in his 40's she could tell a couple years older then her with chestnut brown hair like her's and violet eyes. He had a kind face she could tell he was a good person as well hard-working. He was her new architect, she knew of one thing about him, he did have a son. She had seen a picture of him once and he had mention it to her.

"Ah, Nash come on in."she causally greets him.

Mr. Nash was told his boss was very laid-back person but that didn't mean she wasn't sharp having the position she held. He found out she loved playing pranks and was very compative, but in a very well down to earth person, he did find out she had two nieces whom she took care of but that was it. Roxie leans back in her chair as Mr. Nash comes in with what wanted to show her.

"I was able to get what wanted done."he tells her. Laying out his designs for her. She sits up in her chair looking them over."I added something new over here. Seeing the old space co-"

"I love it!"Roxie slaps him on the back almost making him loses his balance but he was able to regain himself. Fixing his classes he professionally smiles at his boss."I'm glad I bought you here, your designs are really bring this town into the light."

"Thank you, Miss Smith"Mr. Nash

"Argh...must you call me that. Please you make me sound old. Or worse like my mother"Roxie shivers"Call either Roxie or Big B you know for Big Boss. Everyone else does, your so uptight."

Mr. Nash couldn't help but chuckle his boss's nature."Sorry. Roxie"

"Much better, anyway though the design are great. Have you finished the basement yet?"

"No, not yet. I was hoping on getting a team started on this plan soon."

"A team...al-"Roxie's office phone rang"Excuse me...Hello"she picks it up, her back turned to her worker.

Mr. Nash took the time just bit to look around her office, it was pretty huge, and it was true she was a tech person, she even had a little robot vaccum cleaning her floor. He noticed on her desk a picture of her and her nieces. The oldest one had chin length black hair with blue eyes she looked very proper and cute, while the other one had long brown hair much younger looking then the eldest one she too like her sister had blue eyes, but he could tell she was cute but more energtic. They made a really nice family.

"Mr. Nash, I don't mean to cut this little time short"Roxie cuts 's thoughts, he looks at her."I have a family thing right now. So if you could please leave them with my seceratry and we can review them more tomorrow."Just as quickly as she told that to him, she leaves.

It was now lunch time at school, the Guren and his friends headed to library to find you like they always did, but you weren't there. So they go to your classroom, but you where not there either, finally they go to the nurse's office.

"Oh, sorry boys she left 30 minutes ago"the nurse tells them"Her auntie came to pick her up."

"She left!?"Ceylan"But we didn't even get lunch from her ye-ouch"Chooki elbows him.

"Is she ok?"Toxsa asks.

"She's fine, just a small bruise on her arm. Poor dear, I wish those kids wouldn't pick on her so much. She's such a sweet girl."

"It happens often?"Guren was surprsied to hear this.

The nurse nods her head"Yes, the students can be a bit cruel to her. Due to her having the highest scores many of the teachers here want their students at her level. Because of that there is really no curve. It's good to see a smart girl, but it also isolates her from her peers. Ever since she moved here years ago. She's a good girl, just not very soicalable. She always burys herself in her studies, I'm sure she would love to make friends,...are four friends of Serena?"

"Yes"Guren anwser for them.

"What!?"Ceylan in shock.

The nurse's face expression brightens up"Oh, that's wonderful to hear. you four should be lucky to have her as friend."

"Thank you"Guren"Well, thank you for the information about Serena."He thanks her waving good bye he and his friends leave.

"Well, there goes our lunch"Ceylan whines.

"Well, at least she went home."Tosxa

"Yeah, but still, I did't know all that happen to her."Guren confesses to his friends

"Yeah, everyone picks on her in school"Chooki"Well mostly everyone."

"That's really sad, and she's never done anything."Guren.

"No, never."Chooki

"..."Guren.

The next day, your aunt dropped off your sister first. She had to go with you to school due to a talk she yesterday with your school princepal and the nurse. Walking into the office, and over to the princepal's office, he was there already with the nurse who was happy to see you back. You and Roxie take a seat.

"Have the two of you talked it over?"the princepal asks your aunt.

Roxie nods head yes, as she looks at you"Yes, we have. And we both agree it would a be a good thing for her. We don't mind trying it out for a bit."

"Is that true Serena?"the nurse asks you.

All three adults look at you, you look up at them. As you nod your head yes"...Yes"

"Wonderful then, I will infrom them of your dissusion. Then after school, you will meet your assigned buddy or mentor."the princepal tells you with a smile on his face."Serena understand, this only to help you."You look at him, nodding your head you understood well.

After what happen yesterday, it was the last straw in a way. Your princepal and nurse thought it was a good thing for you. To sign you up for this program, they knew about your background, and felt it did still play a factor in your soical skills with the others, thoug your auntie did not see it as such. But she and you talked it over, and you agreed to it. You where to be placed in this program to where you would be assigned someone to come and be like mentor or buddy to you. You would meet them here in the princepal's office after school, depending on the days they had opened. You where to pretty much open up to them and hopefully this would help that in order, your auntie leaves you in their care.

After her good-bye she leaves for work. The nurse walked you to class.

"I know this seems unfair Serena...but it's for the best."she tries to make the mood brighter. But you didn't respond at all."Don't worry I'll make sure they find you someone nice and sweet."you two come to your room."Oh, another thing, yesterday, four young men came by looking for you. They said they where your friends, they seemed very worried about you. It was sweet."she smiles"Well have a good time."

With that she leaves you, just before you could asks her anything. You into your room, and sit at your desk the very front corner desk. You wonder whom she was talking about, you didn't know anyone really that knew you. As you took down the notes. You started to think if it was Guren and his friends, where they the ones who came? You weren't really sure, but you had a feeling it might be them. If it was, hearing the nurse nurse say they are your friends made you feel warm inside. You hope it was true.

The last bell for school came, and you made your way to the office. You get in there, and see the princepal and the nurse as another person. It was female, she had short green tomboyish hair cut with with maroon colored eyes. She was in her teens a few years older then. She turns and looks at you with a bright smile.

"Ah, Serena this will be your new buddy."the princepal tells you.

The teen girl comes to you withe her hand out"Hi, my names Wakamei."she tells you with a bright smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Serena?"Chooki looks down one of the rows of book.

"Serena?"Ceylan, looks down another one but no sign of you.

"Serena? Are you here?"Toxsa looks by the computers, no sign of you here.

"Serena?"Guren looks around the seating area, but there as no sign of you at all, he meets back up with his friends at the table you and they guys had been using for sometime during lunch. By the look on this friend's face's he knew they could not find you.

"Strange, she would be here before us."Chooki looks around.

"Who would have thought Serena would not be in her own place"Caylen tells his friends.

"Do you think she's still shaken up about what happen?"Chooki asks them.

"I hope not"Toxsa tells them, as he thought about it.

"It happen two days ago, we just saw her yesterday"Caylen tells them."She seem fine"

"Yeah, she did. But she seem more quiet then usual though"Chooki

"Maybe, we should check by her class."Guren tells them a bit worried"She might be there."

"Do we have to"Caylen whines as he follows his friends.

The guys make it to your classroom, the door was open seeing it as a sort of an inivite they go inside. Only to find no one.

"She's not here either"Chooki"I'm a bit surprised."

"Her stuff is still here. She's got to be here."Toxsa goes by your desk, he sees the many books, knowing fully well it belonged to you.

"What are you boys doing in here?"a voice calls to them, the four friends turn around to find a teacher standing there. She looks at them, sternly waiting for them tell her.

"Oh, umm..."Caylen didn't know what to say.

"We're just looking for Serena Smith."Guren tells her"She's doing the project with us. We thought she would be in here, normally she's in the library. Do you know where she could be."

"...I'm sorry boys but I can't tell you that part. But I will inform her that you where looking for her."the teacher tells them"Now if you don't mind, please leave my classroom."

The guys leave, and the teacher shuts the door behind them."Geez"Caylen sticks out his tounge.

"So a dead end. Again."Chooki

"This doesn't sound like Serena to not show up."Guren

"Do you think something happen to her?"Chooki throws out.

"What!? What happen to her Serena?!"Toxsa asks in a frantic panic.

"..."his friends look at him, he realized his outburst and freezes as he tries to think of what to do and say next.

"...I don't think so. But we ca-"Guren was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing for lunch to be over. He sighs as he looks at the clock"Guess not then. It's to bad we can't look for her after school, but we have a job to do. Come on guys"he gestures to his friends as the four of them head off to class.

The bell rang for class, and everyone piled out. As the kids went towards the doors, Toxsa ran towards you classroom, he was sure he could get to you, having told Chooki he had to ask the teacher something. Reaching your classroom as the last student left, he comes to the door. Only to find your teacher from earlier, cleaning up the room. There was no sign of you at all, even your stuff was gone. So you where here at school. He wasn't sure if he was happy to know you where actually here or disappointed. Sticking his hands in his jacket pocket, he leaves to meet up with his friends.

Wakaemi was waiting for you, as she looks at her watch. You finally come along, with all your belongings. When she sees you, she smiles at you. Greeting you with a wave.

"Hey, Serena I wondering when you would come out. Ready?"she asks you cheerfully.

You just nod your head, she wasted no time as she grabbed you by your wrist and took off with you. You where in shock at how she just took control, you tried hard not to stumble as well making sure you kept your umbrella in your grasp.

You didn't know what she was going to do or take you. But it was part of the program she was your buddy and you had to go where she took you. The first day you meet her, you where slightly taken by her. Her outgoing and friendly personality, it felt so warm. But you where also slight scared, always being quiet and minding your own. Even with the guys, whom have now dubbed themselves your friends. This was all happening so fast, and you had yet to read a book about how to deal with it. All of this.

Wakaemi, comes to a stop. You finally where able to catch your breath, she turns and looks down at you still with her smile on her face"Did I wake you up?"

You give her a confusing look, she just gives you a cheeky smile. Before you could say anything she takes off with you again."So for out first offical day, which I know we have to talk and stuff, so what do you say about an ice-cream sundea?"

You didn't know what to say, she just pulled you with her. She takes you to a diner, she greets two people whom she called mom and dad. You got a good look at them, her father had blone yellowish hair, while her mother had short cute hair style. Wakamei takes you the bar of the diner, as she goes and puts on an apron. And goes behind the counter, she stops infront of you.

"Y-you work here?"you asks her, knowing the anwser.

"Yep, this is my family's diner. My younger brother is also suppose to work here, but he's always off."she grunts saying the last part.

"..."you where in shock, how she was able to be part of the project and work here. That was a lot. You felt bad, as you drop your head. She noticed this.

"Hey, are you ok?"she asks you.

"...I-I'm sorry"you tell her

"For what?"

"..."you started to tug at your dress, she saw this. She understood and smiles at you, and places a hand on your head. You look up at she, she gave you the biggest smile.

"Trust me, it's all good."she tells you."Anyway, you like ice-cream sundeas right?"

Before you could say or react to anything, she started to make one for you. You watched in amazed at how she did, once she was done she places it down infront of you. It wa huge, you had never had anything this big, or given to you just because. Your heart skipped a beat, that color flushed to your face, and it showed. Your eyes widen, Wakamai couldn't help but laugh at this.

You realized this, and more color flushes to your face, that you hide behind the treat.

"..."you

"Aww, your too cute. Eat it."she tells you with her smile still on her face.

You swallow, as you pick up the spoon. And take a spoonful, you pop it in your mouth. It was very good, your eyes widen then before. The sweetness of everything blended together was just right. It reminded you of when you had some with your father, but it was a good memory that came into your mind.

"So one thing, you seem to like ice-cream."Wakamei makes an observation.

"...Thank you"you tell her, as you hiccup, you cover your mouth quickly. She couldn't help but laugh, causing you to become embrassed.

"And you sure blush a lot"she tells you still laughing.

Time went by with you and Wakamai, you stayed with her at the diner, even though she had to work. She still made sure to get to you know. Since that what was suppose to be done on the first. She seem like an open book to you, while you remained or tired to be a closed one. She was able to see that you where a very resevered person or a walnut as she called it. You didn't mean to act this way to her, you where just so use to being like this for so long it was a bit hard for you to open up. Her parents came over to you, and talked with you. Which they both told they found you very charming. Wakamai told you that you where more then welcome to come here whenever you wanted too or needed too. As it started to get late into the evening, she offered to walk you home, which you didn't mind. She was amazed at where you lived and the house. She meet with your auntie,who seem to like Wakamai and thanked her for watching her.

Once you and Wakamai said your good bye's, you find your little sister and auntie where playing one of those movement video games. Both of them really into it. Those two where like two peas in a pod when it came things like this. You just made your way up to your room, placing your things away, as you turn on your computer, to your surprise you find a few emails. Clicking on them you see that it was from the guys.

They all asked where you were today. Though Guren's was wondering if everything was ok, while Caylen waned to know if you could make some snacks, while Chooki's along with Toxsa was just like Guren wondering if things where alright.

You where surprised by this, you where not expecting this. True today you had to go to the office today all of lunch, so you where not able to be with the guys. You felt bad for not telling them or leaving an sort of note. Though you had assumed that they would not really bother, but seeing these emails, made verything go out of the door. This was not in the book you had finished reading about friendship. You weren't sure if you should respond to it or not. You spent your time with Wakamei today, so you could not get to them at all. Just looking over the emails, made you feel warm inside.

The next day at school, you had asked to get there earilier then usual, though this time you did not go to the library, instead you sat waiting on the steps of the school. With your nose in your book with your umbrella out over you, as well a bag next to you. No one was really at school, after 15 minutes of sitting, soon other students started to come, they looked at you but went on their way. You just blocked them out but looked up to see if you could find the guys. 45 minutes passed, the school was soon swarmming with students. You had gotten half way through the book, when you heard their voices.

Hearing them you shot up, as you grab your things and the extra bag. You hastly make it down the steps, over to them as they turn the corner. You did your best to hurry after them, you had never really moved this fast before. But you had to get to them, with the other students in your way, it was making it a bit difficult. You could easly call out their names or at least one of them. You felt it in your belly to call for them, the fire ready to go. But you clamp your mouth shut.

Instead, you go inside and use it as as shortcut. You just had to get to them, it was weighing on you. Finally coming to the doors that you needed, you push it open. Only to rush into the one coming through the door.

"Serena?"Guren, you shake your head, as you look and see his blue-violet eyes looking right at you. He was under you, you rushed into him. You look at him, embrassed at what just happen. You get up quickly as you bow to him, while Chooki goes and picks up what flew out of your bag. Guren gets up dusting himself off.

"Serena are you ok?"Tosxa asks you.

You where so flushed out of embrassment, Chooki hands you back your things but you didn't take it. You just blurt out"It's for all of you!"you cover your mouth, this was the first time you had ever done that, the others heard you, as the students around looked on. You realized this and cover your mouth as you timidly bow to them deeply"...Pl-please...I...umm...thank you...I didn't mean to...have you worry...Enjoy."you tell them as you turn and go back inside, only for Guren to reach out and grab you by your wrist.

You freeze up"Hold up Serena."he tells you, you didn't move.

You turn around slowly as your heart raced rapidly, you swallow hard. Your face was still red, you didn't look at him. As you kept your gaze downward. Your hands tighten, as the grip on your umbrella tightens. Guren saw this as his grip on you loosens.

"...Glad to see you well."he smiles at you.

You look at him surprised by his words, he wasn't upset at all. Not at all what you thought, the others also had a smile on their faces well not so much Caylen. But they did not seem made at all. Your eyes land back on Guren. He was very sincere about it, he didn't ask why you where not here or anything.

Chooki holds up the bag"You made us goodies again?"

"...Yes"you tell him.

"Thanks"Guren tells you still with his smile on his face.

"Yo-your welcome..."you tell him"Th-thank you for ch-checking up on me..."

"Sure that's what friends do"Guren tells you as he steps up next to you. He was close to you. You had never had anyone this close to you. Your eyes shift. As you take your wrist back.

"...mmmm"you nod your head to them calmly"..."as you walk away from them to your class.

"Serena wait."Toxsa calls to you, you stop when he calls to you. He makes his way to you getting infront of you"Let us walk you to class."he tells you.

You didn't know what to say to that, your whole body was stun by these words. The others come over to you."Yeah, it's the least we can do."Chooki tells you.

They could tell you where just in shock by this all, you didn't turn them down. You allowed them too. As you walked them with into the school, others in the hall noticed the guys walking with you. You started to bring your umbrella down over you, as you didn't really like their stares. Caylen was mumbling to himself. The others paid no mind, as you started to sweat over this, you didn't realized you had reached your classroom.

"Here we are"Guren breaks your thought, you look up and see your room. "Well have a good day, see you later."he tells you. Just as he was about to leave with the other, you say something.

"Thank you."you tell them, this time fully looking at them. But this look was much different, you had a small smile on your face. It was a greatful smile, and it showed. The the boys where stun by your smile. You had never done this before, even if it was small. You bow your head to them slightly as you go into class.

Guren was the first one to snap out of it"Bye..."he waves to you, his friends soon snap out of it as well. Guren exhales, as he turns to his friends, they look at him. He gives them a soft smile"...Let's get to class."he tells them as he walks away with this friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenkai Knights(What You Mean to Me) 5

Created by raven716

Created by raven716 on Saturday, August 09, 2014

Tagged: to , you , mean , tenkai

Chapter Selector Jump to chapter:

"Are you ready?"Roxie gives her youngest niece Tilly a competive look.

Tilly gives the sameone back to her auntie, with a much more determined facical expression"I was born ready!"

"Good, ready...set...GO!"Roxie turns to the television as does Tilly as they hold onto their game controllers ingaging in a racing game.

It was the weekend, meaning no school, no nothing really. Though it did mean that your auntie and sister would be on the game system pretty much all day, challanging the other in what they call "Video Gamers Olypmics" a sport they came up with all on their own to see who was best gamer out the of the two of them. They had tried to get you to play or at least be one of the other's cheerleader, you just turned it down. Not a big fan of what they did, though at times they would find a way to get you to join with them.

While they started their weekend, you where in the kitchen getting some snacks prepared because your auntie had informed you and your sister they the three of you would be having guest. Someone from her job who she was over would be coming here, along with another. Seeing how your auntie was more into her games then being a good host. You took it upon yourself to get things together, you had already cleaned up the house, orgainzed everything and now you where making the snacks. You were not sure if the company would be staying till lunch you had it ready anyway just incase. You set a nice place for your auntie and her worker to talk and work. You even had her clothes set out so she would at least look her part, but your auntie did not even bother to change. She was in her comfortable, as well your sister. Those two where the same, your auntie rubbed off on your sister much more then you. Though you loved them both, they could at times give you a headache.

You hear them all the way from the kitchen really turning it up in there, neither one was backing down. As you icied some cupcakes, the doorbell rang. Knowing your auntie she was to busy or to say to invested into her game to go to the door. Sighing to yourself, you wash your hands straighten yourself up, before you go to the door. The doorbell rang once more, you hurry to the door.

You put on a welcoming smile as you open it up"Hello, and welcome."you smile at the guest.

"Serena?"a too familiar voice calls to you.

You look and see to your surprise Guren standing at the front of your door, along with man whom you assumed was his father. Guren was a bit surprised to see you here, as where you.

Mr. Nash looks at his then to you, he just smiles. He steps in breaking the stare you both had on eachother"Hello, I'm looking for your auntie Miss Smith."

Your auntie who was so invested in her game, some how heard what Mr. Nash called her. Her ear twitches at that. She groans loud enough for everyone to hear, as she marches her way over to the door. Pushing you out the way, as she angerly looks at Mr. Nash who felt it coming from her, as he backed away.

"I told you, don't call me that!"she snaps at him with a low growl"I'm not my mother."she agressively grabs him by the collar of his shirt"Call me either Roxie or Big B!"

Mr. Nash just nods his head with a weak smile"Yes, of coruse, sorry Roxie."he tells her.

Hearing that, your auntie lets him go and changes her attitude to her normal overly friendly one"Much better."she smiles big at him"I'm glad you came, I was starting to get worried."

"Your welcome, I brought the schematics, like you asked."Mr. Nash tells her, holding up the long rolled up papers he had under his arms.

"Wonderful,oh"Roxie looks at Guren, she gets to his level"you must be his son. He talks about you, hello I'm Roxie Smith. Serena"s auntie"she introduces herself.

"Hello, I'm Guren Nash"Guren holds out his hand respectfully to her, with his infamous smile.

"Well, aren't we the gentleman."Roxie goes and shakes his hand, she come back up"Well come on in."she tells them as they come in, you shut the door behind them. Guren and his father follow Roxie to where Tilly was"You two just came in time. Oh, this my other niece Tilly. Tilly say hi."

Tilly turns and looks at them, she was still dressed in her pjs a big blue shirt with a kitten face on it. Tilly smiles at them"More players!"she quickly grabs some controllers and thrushes them into the hands of Mr. Nash and Guren. Catching them off by surprised."The teams are even now! Your on me team!"she pulls on 's arm, dragging him with him. He quickly puts his schematics down. He could tell she was just like her auntie.

"Great then, you're with me."Roxie placecs a hand on Guren's head. He jumps a bit, as he looks up at her, her friendly face wasn't there any more. It was more deadly with a grin to match."We're going to crush them, in the ground."

Hearing those words Guren just smile fearfully"No, we will crush lower then the ground!"Tilly tells her auntie sticking her tounge at her. Roxie gets in the face of her niece, as they butt heads, sparks fly from their eyes.

"..."Mr. Nash and Guren just stand there.

You come over to them as you place some snacks down on the coffee table, Guren notices you out of the corner, even if you where trying to be quiet as possible.

"Hey, Serena are you going to join."he asks you.

You jerk up and look at him"No, I don't play."you tell him as you avoid his look"Here are some snacks...enjoy"you tell him and , you then go and retrive Mr. Nash's items and take them elsewhere. Guren just watches you, but Roxie called his attention back, as she pulls over to him and Tilly did the same, to his father.

As the others played the game, you made your way upstairs back up to your room, not your room but a library that your auntie had built for you that was stocked with up books, along with a picture of your parents that was set on a nice stand right next to your window couch that was also built for you. It reminded you a great deal of your father, in your old home years ago your father use to read to you in his study on his window couch. IT was one of the best times with him, he would read all kinds of books to you. Which is where you recivied your love of books from.

As you indulge yourself in your reading, time always went by fast for you. Your mind always wondered greatly, no matter what. While you read, it was so quiet something you liked. Though one thing was missing from your library, it belonged to your dad. You just sigh to yourself.

"Is that a good book?"Guren asks, you jerk up from your reading as you see him standing there at the door he gives you a small wave.

You sit up from your spot"Do you need anything?"you asks him.

He shake his head no"Can I come in?"

You nod your head yes, he comes over to you as he looks around the library"You really like to read. Have you read everything in here?"he asks

"...Almost..."you tell him"Reading...is something I like."

"I can see, your auntie and sister are pretty fun and funny. And a bit crazy."he admits to you.

"Yes they are. I didn't know your father worked with my auntie."you tell him.

"Small world right, you look nice today. I'm so use to see you in your dress. I've never seen you outside of it."he tells you.

You flush at his comment, it was true you where not wearing your normal attire, instead it was a simple floral tank top with your yellow ribbion still tied on the strap of the of shirt with kapris pants and sandles, your hair was clipped up. It was the weekend as well you where having guest coming over.

"Oh...thank you"you tell him, you didn't know really what to do with him being over at your home. Never have you had people over your home, from anywhere. And now you did, you knew how to be a host, having read up about it as well when Tilly had her birthday parties. Something you never had, due to how you where. Now the tables had turned with you having someone from your school here.

"So what do you for fun?"he asks you.

"...Nothing...really"you tell him.

"Really? There has to be something you like to do?"he asks you. He turns and looks around at your backyard, which was just as equally as nice"Let's go outside?"he thumbs over his shoulder.

"I..."you clam up. Not sure what to say, but realized hew as the guest and it was the right thing to do"Ok."you agree with him. You go and place your bookd back, while Guren looked around, when his eyes landed on the picture of your parents, your father had your hair color while your sister had your mother's but both you took your mother's eyes. They looked lovely together and very happy. It was a sweet picture of your parents.

You come back over to him ready, he looks at you"Alright let's go."he tells you.

"We can go out, this way."you tell him, takaing him over to the door that led to the back. He follows you, outside.

"Oh, wow your yard is so nice."he tells you looking at the lushes colors that allumiated all around. He couldn't help but smilel at everything around him, it was like nature itself painted a picture of itself or he had found the lost garden of Eden. Everything was so rich here, and smell was just so heveanly, the animals seem like something out of a fairytale."Who did all this?"he asked you.

"Oh, well...me and my sister."you tell him.

"Your just full of surprises. There's more to you then others say."he tells you.

"Really?"you look at him.

"Sure there is"he tells you"You're really talent"

You couldn't help but smile at what he said"Did you know that most of these planets can make really good tea."

"..."Guren looks at you smiling"No, I didn't know"

You go over to him"Rose petals can be used for tea making, as can mint. They taste really good together"you tell him

"Have you made tea before?"he asks you intrested.

You smile nodding your head"Yes"

"I would like to try some one day. If that's ok"he tells you

"...Really?"

He nods his head"Yes, it sounds really good."

"...ok"you tell him"Now these plants over here make really good medicane and remdies."

"Really?"

"Yes, there have been times I've used them for Tilly when she was was sick or injured herself."

"Who would have thought nature was filled with a lot."Guren

"Everything is"you tell him as you bend down and smell a flower"Over there is a bee's nest."you point to it.

He looks and sees it hanging on one of the trees"Do you get honey from there?"

You shake your head"No, but it's nice to watch the process with the bees."

"It's nice to hear you talk, Serena"Guren tells you

You look at him, he just looks back at you with his smile, you go red"..."as you look away.

"Oh, no there's nothing wrong with that, I like hearing you talk. It helps me to get to know you much better."he tells you placing a hand on your shoulder, you tense up from his touch. You drop your head, he saw this"Hey are you ok?"

"...Guren..."you call to him

"Hmmm?"

You bit the lower part of your lip"What is it?"he asks you.

"...A-are we really friends?"you asks him.

"...Y-"before he could say anything, something started to beep and glow from his pocket, you noticed. It was strange to you.

"What's that?"you asks him, as you curosity took over as you go over him.

He knew what it was as he steps back from you"It's nothing really"he tells you defenseivly."But, I've got to go." With that he takes off back into the house, leaving you outside.

After Guren left, you just went back to reading, you stayed away from the others only coming to make sure everyone was fed, by that time your auntie had stopped playing her games, Tilly was sleeping, while Mr. Nash was able to get started on what he came to show and talk about with your auntie. He stayed until lunch, which you had prepared for them, he was amazed by your cooking, and apologized to you for Guren just leaving. Though you brushed it off saying it was ok.

Mr. Nash left around late afternoon, your auntie decided that she would clean up, while you went upstairs and worked some more on your group project, you where drawing the details of what you would really want the booth to look like as well what the guys would like. Tilly though came into your room, with Pocky in mouth, she always just let herself in your room. Spoting you over at your desk, working she slowly goes over and pops her little head over your shoulder.

"...Is that your booth?"she asks

"Yes, what do you think?"she move over to show her, she bites down on another Pocky.

"I like it, but where is something you like? There is nothing that shows things about you."she noticed, as she huffs.

"A good friend puts others wants and needs before their own. Chapter four explains that. So it's ok really."you tell her.

She gives you an annoyned look, using the Pocky in her hand she points right at you"That makes no sense!"she uses the Pocky stick to point at your design"You should have a say in it as . Sometimes you're way too nice. It's not fair."

You give her a pleasent smile, even though she can be blunt your little sister just wanted the best for you."Thank you Tilly, but it's alright really."

"It makes no sense you have to do all this just keep friends. Bad that Mr. Nash's son left. And he seem to really like you. That is not a friend, he should have taken you with him. Friends don't leave friends behind."she crosses her arms frustrated.

You just laugh a bit at her reaction."He better say he's sorry."

"...Tilly"you go and tackle her to the floor as you hug her tightly. She started to laugh, and you joined her.

Your auntie who was still cleaning heard the two of you laughing, she smiles to herself as she puts the dishes away.

The weekend came and went, your auntie dropped you off at school and you just went to the library only to be surprised at who was there. It was Guren. He was here early, as he stood with his back on to the wall. He heard your footsteps, and turns to look at him.

He had guilty all over his face, he stands up straight and meets you before you reach the door."Serena, I'm soo sorry I just left like that yesterday. I wasn't board at all with you, I just had something really important to do, and that's why I left. I didn't mean to leave you alone. I really did enjoy our time together."he tells you in one breath, as he exhaled in and out. He then quickly grabs both of your hands in his, which startled you"I really meant it, I'm really sorry..."he looks at you straight in your eyes, which projected how he felt. He waited for you say something, his eyes where searching your eyes. You didn't know what to say, no one has ever done this before to you. You where use to saying sorry not having someone else saying it. His grip on your hands grew tighter as he waited for you say something.

So you just nod your head slowly yes"..."

"Thank you."he tells you embracing you in a hug,which also took you off guard. He let's go of you as he looks at you, he had on his normal friendly calm face. Your's reture back to normal as well.

"Did you...really come to school...this early to...tell me that?"you asks him.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't sleep last night after what I did. So I wanted to make it up to you. Infact I was wondering if I can make it up to you after school. What do you say?"he asked you.

You search his face to see if he was lying, but he wasn't his anwser was just as sincere as his words, he asked you snapping you out of it."...Ok"you agree to it.

His face lights up"Great"

You then look down at your hands which he was still holding, he realized this and let's go."Sorry"he tells you sheepishly."Since I'm here really early, I was wondering how about we go outside instead. You never did get to finish telling me about nature."

You nod your head"Sure"you give him a small friendly smile.

"Great then."he tells you, as the two of you walk away from the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Guren looks at the clock in his classroom, it was only two minutes till class ended. But it seem like forever, Ceylan looks at his friend wondering why he was so intrested in the clock.

"Guren...hey Guren"Ceylan whisper to his friend trying to get his attention. He then throws his pencil when Guren did not respond to his verbal call.

Guren turns to look at his blue haired friend"Yeah?"

"Dude, why are you so glued to the clock?"

A smile comes on Guren's face"I have promise to keep."

Ceylan looks at his friend not understanding him at all. Before he could asks anything else the bell rings for school to out. Guren quickly grabs his belongings and leaves Ceylan. Over in your class, you focused on your work but at the sametime, though inside you where jumping with glee. You where thrilled that Guren liked you, and how came to say sorry for what he did. But what was really making jump was the fact he wanted to hangout with you, something you had never done before with others or anyone for that matter. You wished time could go faster, as you hurry up and finish your work. The second you do, the bell rings. You perk up quickly, before everyone in your class. Which caused them all to look at you in a weird way. Even your teacher, realizing this, you slowly sink back into your seat as the others pack up and pile out of the room. You slowly do the same, once you had everything you needed. You head to the door, only for your teacher to call you back into the room.

Guren hurries to your room, leaving behind Ceylan. He makes it to your room, but there was no sign of you at all. He assumed you had to be in your room still. So he pops his head around the corner only to not see you. Just your teacher cleaning up, who notices him standing there.

"May I help you?"she askss him.

Guren looks at her"Yes, where is Serena Smith?"he asks her.

"Serena has left."the teacher tells him flattly

"Where did she go?"

"That young man not for you to know."

Guren scuffs at her rude response, he looks around your room, then down the halls. There was no sign of you. He was sure you seemed excitied about him spending time with you. Sticking his hands in his pockets he leaves dissappointed.

Over with you, you had been called to the princeple's office, to meet someone knew that would be joining your group for the project. You sat in the chair, it was quiet with you and princeple. Being a well mannered child, you did what you where suppose too, but right now you would rather just say no so you could spend time with Guren. A thought that had never crossed your mind, a part of yourself you never knew was there. You felt so bad for not being there, but then you wondered if Guren really showed up.

As these thoughts came into your mind, the person came in, the princeple greets them and calls to you. You stand up quickly as you turn around to the person only to bumb right into their chest. You back up touching your noise as you say sorry to the person. Looking up you see them, more a him a boy. He was tall with sharp red eyes with his right eye being covered from his hair giving him a emo apperence, his hair was dark auburn that was spiky wore tall-collared, zipped up, black jacketmade of what appears to be leather. His jacket covered his mouthwith two buttons on each side that connect to each other, his lower attire was long pants made of the same material as his jacket which is held up with a golden-yellow belt buckle with dull lavender leg warmers and black slip on shoes.

He looked intmidating to you, giving off this dark vibe. But you pushed that away and bow to him. Introducing yourself to him, you even extended a hand to him something you had never done before.

He looks at it, then back at you. The princeple then comes over to you both."Serena this is Gen Inukai, he will be apart of your group project the whole school has to do. He was gone for a bit so he missed out, seeing how you have your head on right compared to the others. I thought I introduce you to him. And you could do so to your group."

You look the princeple then back at Gen. He just looked right at you"Welcome...Gen"you tell him.

"..."Gen

"Well, it seems things are good here. Serena...Gen"the princeple goes to his door as he holds it open for you both, you grab hold of your things and leave with Gen. Once outside you put up your umbrella. Gen noticed this as you the two of you walked side by side quietly, you scanned the ground with your eyes. To see if Guren was still around among the other remain students, but you had no luck at all. He was not there, though you try to be as discrete with looking around. Gen noticed.

"Who are you looking for?"he asks you.

You where surprised he noticed as you look up at him, your eyes told him you where surprised he was right. He his slightly went into a small shock when he saw your eyes. But it faded away quickly.

"I...was..."you didn't know what to say.

You and Gen come to the sidewalk of the school grounds. You didn't know what to say to him, he didn't seem like he wanted to say anything to you. "Where do you and your group meet for this project?"he asks you.

"The library"you tell him"Always during lunch"

"Alright then..."with that Gen walked away from you, you watched him. As he got out of sight, you went the other way, but looked back over your shoulder the way he went.

With Gen, he takes something out of his pocket, it was piece of paper. That had your name on it, it was one of your designs on for the project on it. He had noticed it on the floor outside the princeple's office, he picked it up and kept it. He knew about you, being the smartest girl in school as well person, equal to his own mental mind. He looks down at what you wanted to do, though what caught his eyes was the big X you across it.

Over at the diner, Wakemai was taking orders, when she noticed someone coming. Her eyes light at the sight of the person. The person make their way to the counter, as they sit down, Wakemai noticed their gloomy face.

"Serena...whats wrong?"she asks you.

You look up at her, you looked distraught that you could almost cry. You drop your eyes in shame away from her as guilt came over your face"...I...I hope...their not mad..."you tell her. She didn't understand but stood there as she waited for you finish"..."she saw your lip shaking a bit.

"Hey, hey don't get so worked up...I'm sure things will work out great."she tells you in a soothing voice, as she places a comforting hand on your head, you slowly look up at her. She gives you a warming reassuring smile.

"Here you go, a Sweet Serena"her father comes over to you, as he places a ice-cream sundea infront of you. It was vanilla ice-cream two scoops with whip cream and blue sprinkles the color of your eyes with an umbrella on the top along with cherry and two lady fingers on the side.

You couldn't believe this as you look at him, he smiles at you"I hope you don't mind we made a dessert after you."he tells you.

You look at your treat then back at him. Wakamei couldn't help but laugh at your reaction."Try it"she tells you"I wanted to tell you tomorrow when we meet up but I guess this a good time."

She slides you a spoon, you pick it up as you take a spoonfull. Popping it in your mouth, you flush red just like the cherry making Wakamai laugh more.

"So how is it?"her father asks you.

With the spoon in your mouth, you look at him and Wakamei. A smile comes to your face as you take the spoon out of your mouth and for the first time you"I love it."you say, not as a whisper or looking away, this was a surprise to Wakamei and her father, but just smile at you.

"I knew you would like it."Wakamei tells you, you kept popping one spoon in after the other. She found it cute."I'll leave you with your treat, ok. Let me take a few orders."she leaves you.

As she left you, and you enjoyed your treat. Four others came in.

As the one with the loud mouth was the loudest, you knew that voice. It was Ceylan's you turn around the second you did. They where right behind you as they look up at you surprised you where here as where you. You swallow your spoonful.

Your eyes then landed on Guren. He was more shocked at seeing you here, you saw he seem a bit hurt but tried to play it off. You reacted to this, as you hurry to get up"Gur-"as you hurried to get up your legs get caught on the pole of the counter seat, as you fall forward, you do scream which cause the others in the diner to look and see.

"Serena!?"Wakamei hurries over to you, close your eyes for the impact to hit the ground. Only Chooki to catch you.

"Whoa, you ok?"he asks you.

He held you just fine as he sets you, Wakamei makes it over to you."Serena are you ok?"she asks you concered.

You slight bit shaken but nod your head that you where fine, she sighs in relief. She then notices her brother and the others. She greets them all, much to your surprise she knew them. The boys where even surprised she knew you.

"Wait you knew Serena?"Tosxa asks her.

Wakemei looks at her little brother"Yeah, and you guys knew her too? What a small world."she tells them as she just laughs

The guys watch her look at her, they turn back to you"Great can we not escape her"Ceylan says under his breath. Only for Chooki to elbow him.

Guren spoke up first"Ser-"

Before he could finish, your eyes started to tear as you cover them."Serena whats wrong?"Wakamei/Tosxa asks you in sync causing his sister to look at her concered brother.

"..."everyone, you lift your head as you look at Guren.

"...I'm so sorry..."you tell him, as you grab hold of your umbrella and run out of the diner.

They watch you leave"..."

"Dude what did you do?"Ceylan asks him.

Tosxa didn't stand around and wait he ran after you calling out for you. But he didn't see you. Guren was quiet as he looks at your belongings that you left behind.

Later that night, once at home. You did what you normally did, fixing the dinner. Though you took your food up to your library, Roxy and Tilly didn't know what was wrong. Roxy came to asks you but you said nothing so she let you be. As she left you a ring came to the door. She goes to anwser it.

As you sat on window seat, you couldn't get Guren's look out of your mind. What kind of friend where you causing him to look like that, hurt. You burry your face in your knees. Not aware of others coming in.

Someone reaches out to touch you, causing you jerk your head up. And find the guys there along with Wakemei. They had your things. You see Guren as you where about to cry but gives you a hug instead.

"Oh, Serena"Wakamei comes and sit nexts to you, she embraces you in a hug tightly and tenderly, then looks at you with a soft smile. You look back at her, then turn and look at the guys. Your eyes land on Guren, before you could say anything. He hugs you.

"I'm not mad Serena...so don't you be either ok?"he tells you.

Breaking the hug on you, he claps your hands in his. Giving you his smile has always given you. Your eyes whel up.

"Don't cry Serena, please don't"Toxsa tells you.

You didn't cry you grip your dress with your head down"...So this is what friends are like..."Everyone was quiet"..."you bring your head back up and look at them all.

"Friends?"Ceylan whispers to him.

"It's such a nice feeling"you admit to them, you grip onto Guren's hands a bit more, as you stand up., and look at him"So we're all friends? Guren?"you asks him.

"Yeah, of coruse we are all are Serena"Guren reassures you with a smile. The others nod their heads you smile at them, besides Ceylan who just huffs in the background.

He sticks his hands in his pockets"So does this mean your still going to make us goodies?"he blurts out.

"Ceylan!"the others scold him.

You look at him, he opens up one eye looking at you, you then felt something inside you that never came out around others only your sister and auntie. Laughter. It started small but grew big as you laughed at what he said. This surprised him, making him look at you more, in a different light. He was sure what he said wasn't funny. But for some reason you found it funny. Even so it made him smile.

The others just smile at your amusement.

Wakamei comes over to you holding you by your shoulders"I told you, you should smile more."she tells you.

Outside your library your auntie was leaning up aginst the wall as she listen to you laughing with others, something you hadn't done in years as well having friends. Friends she knew would look after you.


	8. Chapter 8

After what happened with you and the others, you couldn't wait. For the first time you had friends, something you thought would never happen. Just thinking about it made you feel warm inside, which would cause you to smile, your auntie noticed the change though she did not bring it up, but she was happy for you, even Tilly noticed though she brought it up. She came in and meet everyone she even threaten them if they did anything to you, though she was mainly saying it to Ceylan. Other then that she was happy for you.

At school, it was P.E. you didn't play like before. The guys though played next to where you read, today's sport was basketball. While the guys played they would look over at you, to make sure you where alright since last time what happen. Toxsa had even gotten you some new book to read. Even the guys could see the difference about you, you where just beaming with happiness. That it was radient. It seem like a bit a small bit of color came on you too. When they guys found out how you knew Wakamei, Tosxa's older sister they didn't mind. Wakamei though would still have her time with you, with the guys if you wanted it.

As you read, Chooki caught the ball. He was just about to dribble when he got another idea, holding onto the ball, he goes over to you. He crouches down getting to your eye level.

"Chooki what are you doing?"Toxsa yells at him, though trying to make worried not crack through this tone.

You look up at Chooki he smiles at you, as he holds up the ball to your face"Serena come with me."he tells you, as he takes hold of your wrist gently pulling you up. You didn't know what to say as he takes over with him the guys. You realize you would be going out with out any covering you, you look back to see your umbrella. So you stop dead in your tracks. Chooki turns around to you.

"What's wrong?"he asks you, he felt you trimbling, he sees while he was out in the sun you stoped at the end of the shade.

"It's ok really"you tell him

He understood, releasing his hold on your wrist he runs back and picks up your umbrella. Opening it up for you as he gave it to you. You take it from him"Ok, now let's go"he tells you grabbing hold of your wrist. He takes you to the basketball court. You held your breath, you hadn't been on one of things since along time ago with your father. You tense up a bit.

Chooki comes to a stop with you, the others smile at you. Bouncing, which got your attnetion you look at Chooki.

"So Serena, have you ever shot a basketball?"he asks you.

"No"you tell him, though you had years ago.

"Ok here"he hands you the ball, you look at it then shake your head.

"It's ok really"you tell him"I'm better ov-"

Before you could finish anything, he places the ball in your hands. While you still held onto your umbrella. Though he quickly takes your umbrella but he stood over you"Bounce the ball."he tells you.

You look at the ball, for some reason fear rushed over you. You where right now a nervos reck with this object in your hands. You've read books up about basketball. Swallowing hard, you where so focused on the ball that you blocked out the others. The only thing that snapped you out, was when you felt someone come from behind you and place their hand on yours gently.

"Just let use a bit a force to push it down..."Chooki tells you, he was the one right behind you, his hands laid on yours. While Ceylan held your umbrella over you and him. Listening to him, you let the ball go, as it hits the ground and bounces back up with his help you catch it. He was still behind you as he pointed to the basket"Now, just lean back. Place the ball right here...and then shoot, though make sure it rolls off your finger tips"he helps you shoot the ball into the basket.

You watched with anticipation as the ball was in the air, it hit the rim. Then the back board then the rim again. Your heart stopped, as it wabbled on the rim deciding to go either in or not. You wish you could just blow on it to make it go in. Just watching it, brought up when you played with your father. The same feeling you had when you shoot the ball. Came over you.

Time just stood still as you watched this, even the guys eyes where glued on the ball as well. The ball finally choose what it wanted to do. It fell back down, to the black down. It didn't want to go in the basket. Your inside just dropped, as the ball bounced a bit, Guren caught it.

"Well, that was intense"Ceylan says outloud.

"Not bad"Chooki tells you as he moves from behind you.

Toxsa comes over to you, he saw the look on your face"Hey Serena, you ok?"he asks you concerned. Placing a hand on your shoulder, he waited for your response.

"It almost made it"Guren comes over to you.

The other two look at you, they waited for you to do something.  
>"May I do it again."you tell them, with smile. This took them by surprise, but they just smile.<p>

"If you want sure."Guren tells you, as he hands you the ball. You take it from him, bouncing the ball though your force wasn't that great which caused you to pick up the ball and bounce it. The guys came to help you though it was mainly Chooki. Ceylan kept your umbrella over you. You only did two more shots since Chooki thought it would be good for you to work on your dribbling instead.

P.E. ended, and for the first time in years you had sweated. The guys waited for you outside the locker room, and walked you to your class.

In class, the other students looked at you, but you paid them no mind. Time went by in class, you had two test to take before lunch time. Once the bell rang for lunch, you grab your things to meet the guys. You make your way to the library, first since it was not to far from your class. You place each of their lunches you make for them down as well another one. The guys come in,Ceylan was the first one to run to his seat and open his lunch, the others came after him. Toxsa say with you.

"Hey Serena what's with the extra lunch?"Tosxa noticed before he opened his.

"Is it for me?"Ceylan asks through mouth fulls.

"No, we have someone new joining our group project"you tell him.

"..."the boys look at you wondering who.

Before you could say anything, the door opens and footsteps where heard. You knew who it was, you turn to him, the guys look and where shocked at who it was.

"Gen!"they all yell in sync before you could introduce them to him. Which came a surprise to you.

"...Gen...hello"you greet him."I...hope you're hungery"you go and get his lunch you made for him. Holding it out for him, he looks at it, then at you with his eye.

He then digs into his pocket"I'm not hungry"he tells aloofly. He takes out a flooded piece of paper, unfolding it as he tosses it on the table.

You look your eyes widen, it was your own design and idea for the booth that you wanted. The guys look at it, Guren picks it up. As Gen goes and sits down in your seat. Much to Tosxa's displeasure.

"...Serena...was this what you wanted instead for the project?"Guren asks you.

You clam up, but quickly smile at him"No...jut an idea"you tell him. Trying to make it sound like it was nothing.

The guys look at it more, it didn't look like how you just said"You're not very good at lying."Gen puts you on the spot."So, you can wipe off that smile."

Your smile drops right off your face, Gen was right. You where lying, but the guys didn't take it like that. Tosxa and Ceylan didn't they felt Gen was trying to attack you.

"Leave her alone"they both tell him.

Gen paid them no mind.

Guren asks you again, you nod your head that it was your idea"...Why didn't say anything?"Chooki asks.

"...The book says...that...well...you guys really liked your ideas...so...inorder to be a good friend..."your voice starts to drop"..."you clam up.

"Do you want to do your idea?"Tosxa asks you.

"No!"you blurt out, but cover your mouth quickly.

"..."Guren looks back at the design, then back up at you. He smiles to himself"Ok then"he tells you.

You look at him, he kept his smile on, you smile back to him."Here Serena"Chooki gives you his seat. You sit down and take out the main idea for the project.


	9. Chapter 9

Toxsa was on his computer in his room reading over the information he found. Once he found what he was looking for he prints it out, grabbing hold of his information.

He made his way to Benham City Mall, one of the many places that everyone went too. A place he and his friends go to a great deal for their very own reasons, though this time Toxsa had a different reason to be there, he comes to the place he knew would have what he needed. Finding the shop, he goes inside.

It was a wonderful weekend, you where with your family out and about because Tilly wanted to go out and explore, though when she meant that, it was to go and buy something knew. So to the mall the three of you went, it was one of your aunt's favorite places when she came here as well Tilly they would get swept up in everything, though your auntie was more into the tech while Tilly was too but into the clothes for her dolls or a new teaset. While you on the other hand would just read a book as you followed them, which surprised others how you where able to keep track of them both. As your family became overwhelmed with everything here, you just turn the page of your book. Dressed in a jean skirt with red blouse and shoes to match, you had a rose clip in your hair.

"A game!"Roxie goes crazy over the newest edition of her favorite game coming out.

"The new collection of Paris La'Celia is out!Auntie Roxie!" Tilly shouts to her auntie who's screams where just as much as her niece.

You use to feel embrassed about how they acted but you grew to lvoe it about them. As a certian store caught your attention, something that had never happen before, but there was something else along with it. Closing your book you go to the store,you look up at the sign, for some reason you felt your body on auto pilot as you go inside the store. A bell rings to acknowledge the worker that there was someone who had just entered.

You look around amazed at all you saw, you knew right away what type of store this was, it was an antique store. Your eyes became filled with amazement, as you inhaled the other old resutic smell. That reminded you of your father's study, and your father himself. A warm comforting smile comes across your lips. You couldn't help it as you go and look at everything on the sheelves of the store. Your eyes never where so bright before like this. Your father use to bring you into places like this, it was always a treat for you, he would buy you books upon books or even inform you of certain objects. Your fingers gently glided across the sheelves, though you loved the library, places like this made you feel at home, made you feel safe.

As your eyes looked at the many objects one in particular caught your attention, you couldn't believe that there was one here. You hurry over to it, a vintage Phonograph. Resting right at your eye level across the shop, it rested on a nice victorian vintage stand. You couldn't help but gravitate towards.

It was such prime condition, you loved these things. Your father use to have one in his study, owning a lot of records to go with it. He would play them when he read, did work, or whenever you where in there. As well there where times he would play it for your mother, which they would both dance too. He was pretty light on his feet, he loved formal dancing. Something he taught you, he would dance you as well. These tender thoughts just flooded your mind. You felt as if your your father was calling to you, you felt his strong arms picking you, and what stood out the most was his scent.

"Well hello there!"a perky voice breaks your thoughts on your fahter."I see you like Phonographs."

This startled you, as you turn around to find a man with white hair with a red beret, white goatee, blue eyes dressed in greyish overcoat with black undershirt and an off green scarf. He looked in his 50's. He stood over you with a quite excitied smile on his face. You just look at him, his eyes wonder to the Phonograph, which yours do as well.

"I must say I've never seen any child look so captivated by an of my items in my store."he tells you"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Mr. White and this is my Shop of Wonders. A pleasure to meet you."he introduces himself to you.

"Hello, Mr. White. My name is Serena...Serena Smith."you introduce yourself back to him.

"Serena what a lovely name. Quite beauitful. Latin is it not?"he asks you.

"Yes"

"Wonderful, so what made you drawn to my Phonograph?"

You look back at the object, a smile forms"It's just really important to me. I love them, they play such wonderful music. The charm is so becoming and so equusite. The rusitc nature of it adds such class, not many are still around this day. I find Phonographs to be perfect, so over looked yet such a gem."

"Such geinune words, and you use them in such a lovely manner." adjust his glasses with his smile on his face."Serena would you care to join me for some tea? I don't mind playing the Phonograph."

"Yes, that sounds lovely."you agree, something you had never done before, but you got such a wonderful vibe from him.

"Wonderful, this way. I hope you like Earl Grey?"he leds you away.

As you enjoyed your tea with , the door to his basement opens up as four figures come out. "Well, we where able to win that battle. But still..."a fimilar voice tells the others.

"Hmmm...where is ?"one asks.

"And where is that music coming from?"another

"..."the four figures look at eachother.

"...I hear his voice just a bit...and someone else?"

The figures slowly creep their way through the store, staying alert. Not sure who was in here, but something just didn't seem right. As they slowly crept to another room they stayed quiet, the music was getting louder. It was classical music, there was laughter followed.

The figures slowly look into the room, only to be surprised to find another person there with . It was"Serena!?"the four boys say in shock to find you there, having tea with Mr. White talking like it was nothing, and enjoying yourself. Though there was something different your whole demeanor was just bright, the smile you caused it to illumate more. Hearing your name, you and Mr. White turn and see Guren, Chooki, Ceylan and Toxsa there, looking slightly dumbfounded.

You wave to them"Well hello boys." greets them"Seems you know Serena."

"Yeah...she's from our school...and our friend."Guren tells him still like his three friends surprised to see you here.

"Well, she's such a treasure, a lovely young lady. You four should have brought her around here sooner." playfully scolds them."But come in please."

The boys do as he says, and come in. You take a sip of your tea, as they just stand there until they snap out of it.

"Wait? Serena why are you here?"Ceylan demands slightly from you.

"She just stumble across my shop." tells him, the guys look at you, you nod.

"It's really lovely, here. I love places like this."you tell them as you look around, they could hear in your voice places like this had sentimental meaning to you. They could see it in your eyes, it showed all around you.

"Just hearing you say things like that makes me feel so proud." tips his cup to you."Not manypeople today appreciate such taste."

"What taste?"Ceylan says under his breath.

"But that's what makes it so lovely"you tell him, looks at you" you really have a wonderful place here, and this tea set is very becoming. The fine details which are handcrafted, the delicate touches each one designed. Such prestine use of paint and color."

"You speak with such fine words, like a princess. Where have these boys been hiding you?" gushes over you.

"..."Guys look at you both.

"And the music that you have is such fine tuned. The composer of this piece really allows the music to intertwine, creating this...master piece."you just couldn't help but smile.

"Wow she's really into this, isn't she?"Chooki looks at you.

"She's so full of surprises"Guren couldn't help but shake his head smiling.

"Have you guys looked through the store?"you asks them, as you carefully put your cup down and stand up. Looking at them.

"More or less, why?"Ceylan asks.

Blush of thrill rushed to your face, you couldn't hold it in"Come on."

You quickly go pass them, they watch you. They had never seen you move so fast before. was not far behind. Giving you praise. The guys look at eachother srugging their shoulders as they smile at eachother, and follow you.

You had started talking about any object your eyes landed on, telling them about it, all that you knew. The boys looked at Mr. White who to was astonished by your knowledge you possesed. You mouth was like a motor, you where so lively about what you where saying. You where darting left and right, this was truly your happy place, you where in your own little world.

You then went over to the Phonograph, where you explained it to the boys. You where so emored by the sound. It was if you where talking in a dream. You explained the type of music being played, and how people use to dance to it, you couldn't help but sway just a small bit as you talked.

"So do you know how to dance?"Guren asks you.

You stop as you flush at the question"I...ummm..."you look away from him. You knew how to dance to the music, but that was something you had not done in years. With your father. So you shake your head no.

"A pity, you seem to be the proper young lady to do so." tells you.

"Thank you..."you tell him, you then turn back to the Phonograph. Your eyes never left it. Memories of your father just flooded your mind. How you wished he was here, you and him would have a wonderful time in here.

The boys watched you"She's really looking at the thing."Ceylan points out.

"Serena!?"Roxie comes rushing into the store in frantic panic"Serena?!"

Everyone in the store turns and sees her standing there with a few bags along with Tilly. They look around, when they spotted you. You where surprised they found you.

"Serena!"they both run over to you, and tackle you in their hugs. Tilly hugs you tightly around your waste, while your auntie crushed you from uptop."Where were you!? You're ok!"they both say in sync.

You could barely breath but mange to tap your auntie's arm, she felt it as she looks at you. Realizing what she was doing, she lets you along with Tilly. You straighten yourself out, Tilly looks around the place.

"Sorry you two didn't mean to make you worry."you tell them.

"Why are you in this place?"Tilly asks"It's so old."

"Hello" gets Roxie and Tilly's attention, they look at him. He just smiles at them.

"Oh, hello. Sorry for just coming in like that."Roxie smiles at him.

"That is alright." "I see you know Serena."

"Oh, silly me. My names Roxie I'm her aunt and this Tilly my other niece." Roxie introducing herself and Tilly.

"I see, well Ms. Roxie I-" says to her,

Hearing that Roxie gets upset. She quickly grabs by his collar"Auntie!"you exclaim as you gasp.

"I'm not that old. Either Roxie or nothing."she says between her teeth.

was scared by her action"Yes...sorry"he tells her, hearing that she lets him go regain her friendly composser.

"Thank you. Oh hey Guren, hey boys"Roxie greets them.

"Hello."Guren greets her back the others just say hi

"Alright Serena ready to go?"Roxie tells you"It's getting a bit late, and I have a new game to beat Tilly at"

"Hey!"Tilly yells at her.

"Already?"you look at her, then at the Phonography, you didn't know how to tell her that you really loved being here. But was able to see it.

"Excuse me Roxie" steps in, she looks at him"Your niece is a very lovely young lady, she seems to have taken a great intrest, I was wondering if it would be alright with you. If she would be allowed to me out here once an awhile? I could use the extra help."

Roxie looks at him, surprised he would asks her that. She just meet him and you did as well. She was just about to say no when she saw your face, there was something there she had not seen in a long time. It just made her heart melt.

She srugs her shoulders"Sure, I don't mind. On one condition though. These four have to have be with her thought. Seems they have been here before."she thumbs over to the boys.

Your eyes lite up when she said yes"Yes of coruse."Mr. White agrees with her. He turns back to you"Well Serena it was a pleasure to meet you, I am looking forward to coming by here."

"Yes thank you Mr. White."you thank him with a smile, you turn to the boys"It was nice to see you guys. Sorry if I board you with my non-stop talking"

"It was instresting."Toxsa"I'm glad to see you happy...with your hobby!"he quickly adds at the end. Turning red.

You just smile at him,waving bye you leave with your family. They watch you three as they wave bye back.

"Such a sweet and pretty girl" "She's a lovely friend."

"..."the boys still kept waving bye even though you where out of sight, realized they blocked out what he just said. He just smiles to himself and looked back to the way you went.


	10. Chapter 10

Over at the Benham Tower, Mr. Nash was working at his desk when. "Knock, knock. Anyone home?"Roxie comes in and leans on his desk nonchalantly. Which slightly surprised him. Even though he had grown use to his boss's laid-back nature she at times seem too laid back.

"Yes, Roxie"Mr. Nash adjust his glasses to look her, she yawns board giving him a lazy smile. Cocking his head to the side trying to what was going to happen as well figure her out.

"Listen, your son and my niece are friends. So it seems only fitting that I invite you two...so here"she hands him a flyer.

Mr. Nash takes the flyer from her and reads it, he looks at her with a questionable look, she returns his look with a smirk"Also why don't you two join us for dinner this Friday?"

"Sure, do you want me to bring the layouts s-"Roxie puts a finger to his lips making him stop.

"No, silly just a dinner. Geez is that all you do is work. Man you're such a stiff."taking her finger back she gets up and waves to him as she walks away. Mr. Nash smiles to himself shaking him head, she was a strange woman always having something to say or do that was out of the blue. He enjoyed working here, she was helping to relax and fit in. Almost like a sister. Reading the flyer again he goes back to work.

Over at school, the guys where huddled up together during P.E. discussing the project and you.

"So we all agree to go through with this?"Chooki asks each of them. The other three nod their heads.

"I was able to get some information from the the library"Tosxa tells them.

"Great, I picked out the music"Ceylan tells them.

"I've asked my dad to help build it"Guren informs them"It's look nice also, we got the color."

"Great, I was able to get the steps so we can work on it. Has anyone told Gen?"Chooki asks.

"I left him a note"Toxsa tells him irritated that they had to include him but he was part of the group so what could he do.

"Great, but we have to make sure that we keep Serena at bay, otherwise if she finds out. She will not want to go through with it."Guren tells them, in a hush voice.

"We know, it's a surprise. It's not like one of will tell her."Ceylan tells them, making his friends look at him."Wha-ah come on guys, really?! I won't tell Serena."he says to loudly.

"Tell me what?"they heard your voice from behind them.

Making them jump and turn around to you. Holding a basketball, they sent you to the other side of the court so they could talk while you practice. While you practice you noticed them talking amongst themselves. You didn't bother to see what it was about, knowing that it was rude to interrupt them. But you had finished and wanted to know what else Chooki wanted you to do.

"Tell me what?"you asks them with a smile, wondering what it was. It was dead silence between them. Ceylan was sweating bullets, his big mouth yet again his downfall. He had to think quick, it was his fault so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. Which was loud enough to everyone outside to hear making them stop. As well surprise you.

"I like when you smile!"he blurts out, then quickly covers his mouth.

His friends look at him surprised at what he said, which was something they all had thought of you, but Ceylan blurted it out. You turn red, as you hid your face behind the ball and bring your umbrella down. The other students started to murmer about what just yelled out.

Guren quickly comes in to save his friend"Ha, yeah that is newest song. It's a song Serena that just came out. Ceylan's just making fun of it."he tells you.

"Yeah, just a song"Chooki jumps in.

"You know Ceylan is always...joking...hehehe"Tosxa adds scratches the back of his head. Looking at the other pairs of eyes looking upon the group now.

Peeping out from behind the ball, you look at Ceylan"...I-is that...true?"you asks blue haired boy, who still had his mouth covered, nodding his head fast.

"Let's get you back to practice"Chooki quickly comes over to you and takes you away, he turns to his friends exhaling in relief.

Guren and the others look on at Chooki teaching you something new. Ceylan finally takes his hands off from his mouth."Nice..."Tosxa tells

"Sorry, I panicked"Ceylan says in his defenses.

"Well, good...I guess"Tosxa grunts at him. As he mumbles something else under breath.

The whistle was soon blown for P.E to end, everyone went to change. You finished first before the boys, as you waited for them. When you heard rumbling, looking up at the sky the clouds where gathering."It's going to rain...soon...I don't like the rain."

"Serena"Guren calls to you, you turn around and see him and guys come over to you. Your eyes light back up."Ready?"

"Yes"

"Great,come on."

The five of you make your way to class, they drop you off first, you say bye to them and would see them for lunch. They waited for you to get into your chair before they left, Ceylan though did one more peek before your room door was shut in his face. He sticks his tongue out at it. Though it was more for your teacher.

Once lunch came around, you gather your things when your teacher called you to stay for a bit. In the library the guys where waiting for you, you did not show up, at the time you normally did.

"Ok...where is she?"Tosxa was the first to speak up looking at the empty seat next to him.

"Well, we know that Gen isn't here. But we just saw Serena."Chooki looks at your empty seat.

"Man, I'm hungry"Ceylan whines, looking at your seat too. Guren does the samething. He then takes action and gets up. His friends look at him.

"I'll go look for her."he tells them, just as he was about to leave. You come in huffing and puffing, carrying their lunches. That you almost rammed into Guren who was able to stop you"Whoa, Serena."

Chooki gets up and takes the lunches from you, placing them down on the table. You slight petrified face expression. They noticed, making the other two stand up quickly.

"Serena are you ok?!"Tosxa hurries over to you"What happened? What happened."

You quickly regain yourself, realizing you where showing it. Looking at the small water drops on your umbrella, it had started to drizzle just a bit. Coming up quickly.

"I'm fine...just didn't want your lunches to get cold."you tell them.

They look at you, even with your smile, there was something you where not saying. But you kept your smile up."I'm sorry didn't mean to keep you waiting, my teacher just needed to talk with me. But please, eat."you tell them as you rush and get their food out. Your hands where trembling but you did your best to hide it. But it was hard as you fumbled over box lunches.

The guys just watch you, you hadn't even gotten the lunches out, something was bothering you."Serena?"Guren calls to you softly. He was just about to touch you, take out his lunch and give it to him. Then pass out the others. Slowly calming down.

"Yes?"you smile at him."We should get started."you say quickly, as you go and sit down by Tosxa.

The guys just look at you, they could see you where trying to keep something at bay inside you, with your forced composer. They wanted to ask but felt it was best not too. They sit back down, once they did Chooki calls to you, which you hurry block him out by going through your bag, looking from what you needed.

"Serena?"Tosxa places a hand on your shoulder, causing your yelp. When you did a bit of thunder went off. Making you tense up, and swing at who touched you. Which knocked his lunch down to the floor.

Realizing this, you turn around and gasp at what you did"I'm...I'm sorry Tosxa..."you say quietly and quickly.

Grabbing your things you hurry up and leave, before they could call you back. But they got up and follow you anyway, but you where gone. So hurry to class, but they did not find you at all. Spending all of lunch trying to find you, but no luck. When school was over, they hurried to your class, but did not find you at all there. So Guren did the only thing he could think of.

The clouds where still gathered in sky but the ran had stopped, your little legs faced paced down the streets carrying a few things. You wanted hurry up and get out of this weather, huffing and puffing gripping tightly to your umbrella.

*No rain, no more rain...please no more...daddy...mommy...*you tell yourself. Your eyes felt like they would pop out of your head. You hoped you where almost there. Seeing the sign, just a few more blocks and you would be there. You had never ran this fast before, you didn't want to be in the rain. Gripping your umbrella tighter, making it to where you needed to go. You hurry up the stairs only lighting to strike the step before you. You scream, you slip and fall back down.

Inside the building, your screams where heard, the person came running out to find you. "What th?"they wasted no time as the ran started to come down, and reach you quickly picking you up along with everything that they could. And rush you inside. They place you down on a mat, looking around they find something put over you to keep dry. Their red eyes look down at you, they could easily read you where terrified, as they heard you mumble about your mother and father, they couldn't tell if it was rain water that looked like a tear when you called for them. Lighting came followed by thunder, as the rain started to pour down. Gust of winds where heard outside. Your rescuer gets up and shuts the doors. They look back at you, you had stopped cringing. Slowly relaxing.

"She's what!?"Roxie slams her hands down on her desk, after what she just found out from Guren and his friends."Where did she go?"she yells in frantic on the phone with the school Principal , her normal laid back, fun composer was broken, after finding out they lost you and the Principal sent you to deliver Gen's homework since he was not at school. Mr. Nash was with her, she in a state of panic, as the lighting crackled in the back."And where is that!"after getting her information, she hangs up the phone hard, almost breaking it. Scaring the others.

In one quick motion she grabs her jacket and belongings and leaves, running out of the office, the others go after her. calls to her, but she didn't stop. Filled with the drive to find you, she knew you hated this weather every since that day. She was furious at the fact you where sent in this weather to drop off someone's things. She could only imagine how scared you where right now.

"Roxie!"Mr. Nash grabs hold of her, making her stop. Which was not a good thing, she was already filled rage, she turns and slaps him. If he didn't didn't catch by the wrist. Realizing what she almost did. She yanks her hand back giving him a remorseful look."We'll help you find her."He tells her calmly.

Back with you, you wake up slowly at the sound of someone's grunting. Slowly you sit up, rubbing your eyes, realizing you where not at home, or school. Or any place you had never seen. But you where warm, this place was huge, it was dojo. When you remembered, only for thunder to be heard along with the rain and thrashing winds. Making you yelp, as you cover your head. As if it was going to strike you.

Gen, heard you and turn to you. Seeing you up, walks over to you"Hey"he touches you, which he was thankful to first degree black belt, as you swung at him aggressively with such force. He grabs hold of your wrist, to stop you. You struggle with him, but he held you just fine, but he had to admit you had a lot of strength for someone your size. He calls to you"Serena, Serena!"he yells at you to snap you out of your frey.

But that didn't stop you"No more rain!NO MORE RAIN! MOMMY, DADDY!"you scream on the top of your lungs.

Gen held you just fine as you blew off your steam. His firm grip on you was good enough, until you where able to loosen your grip from, which was his mistake as he loosen his grip on you, so he wouldn't hurt you. That you tackle him, knocking him off balance. But used one hand to stop himself and you from hitting the floor. Instead of hits, you where hugging him tightly, trembling. Shaking your head on his chest, as if trying to bury it more. So you could block out nature's rage outside. Whenever lighting or thunder sounded your grip on his tighten. As if waiting for some sort of comfort from him. You looked so helpless and defenseless. It was a pitiful sight, but at the sametime it wasn't. With his free hand, he slowly but hesitantly put on head. To comfort you, which seem to calm you down, he could feel hot water, which had to be your tears soaking through his gear.

Waiting a bit, he finally called to you."Serena...hey Serena."

Hearing your name, you bring yourself up and see it was Gen whom you where hugging. He was stun by how you looked that same helpless and defenseless look, but also something else that he had not see. Everything about was flowing out of you for your look upon. Like you wanted understanding of something that tragic to you. As you wanted him to fix it. As if you where pleading to him for something. Before he could say anything, the doors to the Dojo open, and there was Wakamei and Mr. White. Once Wakamei layed eyes on you. She wasted no time and rushed over to you, Gen quickly lets you go.

She hugs you tightly, relived that you where alright. You hug her tightly as well."It's alright, I'm right here. Come on lets go"she tells you. Helping you up in her arms, Mr. White comes and gathers your things, he smiles quickly at Gen and leaves with the two of you.

Over at the diner, where they took you too. Wakamai had gotten word about you, and since she and Mr. White where closer they went to find you. You sat at one of the booths, with Mr. White and Wakamai. Her father gave you hot chocolate, which you barely drank since you could barely hold it. Wakamai sat by you to calm your nerves.

She knew about your fear of weather like this from your auntie. Who told her once. She held you close protectively. Mr. White tried his best to cheer you up. But it did not work. He takes a napkin and dries off your eyes. When Roxie and everyone came bursting in, making others in the diner look at her, she didn't care, she saw you when Mr. White flagged her down, she runs over to you with Tilly not trailing to far behind.

"Serena!"Roxie goes and brings you into her arms."Serena! Are you alright? Oh my...I'm here right here..."she tells you holding you tightly.

Tilly stood next to her, she started to cry as she hugs you as well. You hug them both still traumatized by what just happened. Gathering your things, they leave with you. Though Roxie does thank them. The group watches the defenseless you being put in the car. Roxie then drives off.

Later once home, safe the rain had toned down. Snuggled in your bed, with your warm soup and tea by your bed. You had whinnied down, your auntie would check in on you. But you did nothing or said anything. Blocking her out, anything out really. That you did not hear the doorbell ring.

Roxie goes to answer the door, to find the boys, along with Mr. White and Wakamai as well Mr. Nash.

"Hey...guys"Roxie tries to smile but, it wasn't a good one. Her face was taken over by all the energy being taken out of her from today's event. She had dark rings under eyes, her eyes where puffy.

"Is she alright?"Mr. White asks.

"Can we see her?"Wakamai pleads.

Roxie smiles"You are all good people and friends. Thank you. But not right now...Serena will be out for a few days. But thank you for coming. No if you excuse m-"

"Did something happen to her? Is that why she's afraid of rain?"Tosxa blurts out, everyone looks at him, he showed it the most how concerned he was over Serena. Almost like Roxie."I'll fix-I mean will fix it!"

"Tosxa..."Wakamai looks at her little brother.

Roxie looks right him, she could see it in his eye. She started to tear up, and brings him into a hug. "Thank you."was all she said to him. Tosxa hugs her back as well.

Not to far away, Gen was watching everything. In his hand was your umbrella, that he was going to give to you. As he watches from the shadow, he looks up at the window he saw you standing in, looking down at the others. Though far away he was sure he could make out empty, lifeless face.


	11. Chapter 11

_It was raining hard so hard, the wind was howling so hard but the flames still did not go out. Your frightful blue eyes look upon the dancing flames through the window of the airport that blazed up the night sky, the screams of others where just numb to your ears along with any other feeling in your body. Everything was just numb, it seem like something out of a movie, no seven year old should witness such a thing. Your eyes search the flames for any sign of them, for any sign of hope. Gripping tightly on your father's umbrella, unaware of the tears streaming down your face._

_"...P-pa...pa..."your voice stammers"...Mo...momm..."_

_So fixated on the crash infront of you, until you two things your parent's names and the gasp of your auntie. Your grip got tighter that your knuckles turned white. Eyes still fixed on the flames, your little mind just could not process what was just said. It all had to be a lie. Surely any minute they would come running down the terminal like always, your father scooping you up in his arms and your mother kissing you. Not this, instead you felt what seem like a heavy hand on your shoulders. Not wanting to turn around, bringing your father's umbrella closer to you for comfort still fixed on the flames. You didn't want to turn around, you didn't want to turn around and have your hopes shattered. The hand tired to get you to turn, but you refused to move or budge. So they knelled down to your height, calling out to you. _

_But you blocked them out, or so you tired. Even so the words where able to penetrate their way through to your eardrum. The words rang and echoed inside, never leaving your mind. Everything started to get dizzy and hazy as if someone stole your breath, everything just broke as your knees gave away, falling onto the floor. Only for someone to catch you. _

It was quiet in your home, not even the water was dripping. The clouds where still covering the sky just a bit, a knock came to your door. Opening it, your auntie comes in with a tray of food for you. She smiles at you softly, your back was turned to her, her smile fades, looking over at desk you had not touched your food at all. Walking over to it, she replaces it with warmer food. Looking back at you, she just felt so bad for you. Even after the rain had stopped three days ago, you hadn't. She knew that day was so traumatizing for you. You didn't talk for months after it, she had gotten you help, but it still didn't do anything. And now whenever it rain, you would get like this no matter if it was a light rain but when a storm came. Your whole personality changed greatly.

You would regain the same frighten petrified look, which would soon led you into depression. Which was what you where in now, it took some time to get you out of it. Roxie always would let it take its course, but it seem to get worse and worse everytime. It felt like you where sinking deeper and deeper into hole, even if you would pop back to yourself. A piece of you would be gone, she didn't know how long you could last like this., never would you talk about it. Though as smart as Roxie was she wished she was smart enough to be able to figure out what was going on in you mind, it pained her eveytime. Looking at you one more time, she leaves you room.

Aware of your auntie coming in and out of your room, as well Tilly would come in and try to get you to play with her. It never worked, your mind was far gone at this point. The memory of pain would just swallow you up. The currents would take you away everything around you. Making you block out everyone and anything, you just seem like an empty void. Curled up in a ball, barely moving. The others had tired to call you to see how you where doing, your computer as well your auntie Tilly would tell you. But you did not respond back.

Down stairs Roxie was cleaning the dishes, when she broke down crying lucky for her she turned on the water so she could drown out her cries. The doorbell rang, quickly she wipes her eyes and turns off the faucet. Drying her hands she goes to see who the guest was, opening it she finds Gen standing there, surprising Roxie since she had never seen him before. But when she saw your father's umbrella and look he had she could tell he was a friend.

"This is Serena's she left it in the dojo."he hands her the umbrella, she takes it from him. Thanking him softly. Seeing noting else, he turns to leave only to stop himself."How is she doing?"

"..."Roxie downcast her eyes, Gen saw it out of the corner of his eyes. Turning around, he walks back to her, she looks at him. Though he was a child, she felt some sort of presence that reminded her of her brother, though it seem dark it really wasn't. Gen looks at her, then passed her inside the house to the stairs. It was if he knew where your room was. Taking the umbrella back from her, he goes in passed her, to your room. She wanted to stop him, but chose not too.

Gen makes his way to your room, not even knocking on your door, he enters. Shutting it a bit. Looking around your room, his eyes landed on your uneaten food, then over to you. He made his way over, he gets in front of you. Blocking your stare on the window. Looking at you closely, he saw the emptiness in your eyes. It slightly startled him, but regained his composer. Holding out your umbrella, he watched slowly as life came back to you. Your eyes now glued to it. Placing it down next to you, you reach out and take bring it close to you. Finally blinking, the presence of your umbrella calmed you, bring a bit of you back. Gen could tell it was sentimental to you. He goes and opens your window, to allow some fresh air in. Turning back around to you, you where slowly starting to sit up. He goes over and helps you up. Stumbling a bit, but he supported you. Seeing you where still in your weaken state, he gets down and host you up on his back. Holding onto your arms, seeing you where secure he leaves your room with you on his back.

The school bell rings everyone starts to pile out, though Guren and his friends come dashing out trying to make sure they didn't hit anyone, getting onto their bikes they leave. Instead of going their usual way to Mr. White's shop, they go the opposite. Riding their bikes down the street as fast as their mobile bike could go, switching from automatic to manual which gave them all much more speed. Chooki being the athletic one, was ahead of his friends, reading the signs to see the one he and others where to turn on. He spots is, flagging to his friends, they turn down the street. It didn't take them long reach their destination.

Parking their bikes, they jump off and rush to the door ringing the doorbell over and over again. Until someone came, Roxie opens the door finding the boys there.

"Hello boys"she gives them a friendly smile.

"Hi Roxie"Guren polity greets her"Sorry for the unannounced arrival, it's just well w-"

Tosxa buts in cutting him off"We came to see if Serena was ok!"Roxie looks at the worried frantic boy"Is she? She hasn't returned my...I mean our calls or emails. We just wanted to know if she is ok."

"You boys are..."Roxie smiles to herself, stepping aside she lets them in"She's doing fine, infact she's in the back right now. Come."the boys come inside, Roxie close the door behind them."This way"she tells them, they follow behind her.

"Has she been eating?"Guren asks"My dad told me she hasn't"

"..."Roxie goes quiet, Guren looks at her his father had been calling to check up on you since Roxie had not been back at work since. And since you did not reply to anything he or his friends sent, his father was his only form of information. So he slightly knew what was happening with you. "Another one of her friends is here too."she tells them. Causing the four boys to look at eachother wondering who it cold be.

Reaching the sliding door, Roxie opens it to the backyard or garden. The four follow her, Ceylan, Chooki and Tosxa felt like they had just be transported to utopia they look around in awe at everything so many colors so much.

"Serena, look who came."Roxie calls to you, getting the three boys attention, they turn and surprising all four of them at the person who was with you.

Gen.

He was with you and Tilly having snacks, while you sat down and she was making flower crowns for you and Gen. She notices the boys, and waves to they cheerfully. Roxie comes over with Guren and the others. Then leaves them.

They look at Gen quickly with a scowl but change when they look at you."Hey Serena, are you doing better?"Chooki asks as he and the others sit with you, Gen and Tilly, who was putting Gen's flower crown on him. She then started on the others.

"Yes...thank you."you tell them with weak smile.

"That's good to hear, you had us all worried."Guren smiles back.

"Are you sure you're ok?"Tosxa asks you, you look at him, you see he was really worried over you. With your weak smile give him a reassuring one. He sighs in relief"That's good to hear, but you are resting thought right?"

"Yes...I-I didn't mean to hit you..."you look away from him"I hope I didn't hurt you."

Tosxa blinks a few times, his look upon you softens"It's ok, and you didn't hurt me. I was more worried about you. I could care less. So no need to worry."

Looking back him, while in the back Tilly put on Chooki's flower crown"I keep telling her to stop saying sorry so much. Things happen. Ok, Ceylan your turn."she goes over to him, placing a crown on him. Much to his dislike,he started to fuss which she flicked him in the ear.

"Owww"he grabs it growling her.

"Don't move"she yells at him. The others but Gen couldn't help but laugh instead he gets up. You look at him.

"I'm leaving."he tells you flatly"...See ya"with that he leaves. The six of you watch him.

"Man that guys is such a downer"Ceylan says outloud, which earned him another flick in the ear by Tilly"Owwww"he grabs it"That one hurt!"

"Don't say such mean things about others."she scolds the blue haired boy waving her finger in his face, as she puts on Guren's flower and lastly Tosxa"There, much better all of you look fitting. And much more beautiful."she smiles at everyone.

The guys touch it their crown, while Ceylan grumbled under his breath his detest for it.

"Thank you Tilly"Guren thanks her, she smiles at him.

"You're welcome. I just have to give this one to Auntie. Then we will be matching."she runs off.

"She is a ball of energy, she and Kiro would get along well. Maybe I should bring her over so they two of them can have a playdate. What you say?"he tells you with a smile, you just nod your head tiredly.

"So when will you be able to come back to school?"Ceylan asks"Because I'm not going to lie, lunch is not the same without you."he bluntly says nonchalantly.

The others looks at him upset at what he just said, you look at him as well though more so surprised, when he realized what he said, he blushes and tries to cover it up"I mean..ummm...because well...the food, yeah that's it...the food we don't have our lunches anymore...yeah."

You blink a few times, then give a tired laugh at what he said, he slowly relaxes with a small smile. Only for it fade, as you started to cough pretty bad.

"Serena!"they all panic, going over to quickly. Guren and Tosxa help you, as you kept coughing. Waiting for it to stop, which it did in a few seconds. Sitting back up slowly with the help of the Guren and Tosxa.

"Easy, easy...here"Chooki gives picks up a pitcher and pours some of the juice in your cup, helping you drink it. Ceylan stood there unsure what to do. Guilt came across his face, you looked more tired than before. He clams up, as he avoided your eyes, when you eyes looked at him. He didn't like that look you had, while the other three tended to you. He just sneaks away back inside. Making his way back to the front to leave. Only to be stopped by Roxie who was coming outside with some more snacks.

"Whoa, sorry Ceylan"she almost bumped into him."Are you ok?"she looks at sadden boy.

"I...ummm..."he clams up again, when he heard Guren called for Roxie to hurry up and come to the back. Not wasting any time, she hurries around him and rushes to the back. It felt like something sharp pierced him inside, Ceylan puts his hand over his heart. He could hear the others outside fretting over you outside. You had started to cough again. He stiffs up, and on impulse he just bolts out of the house, getting onto his bike he rides off.


	12. Chapter 12

"Knock, knock"a familiar cheery voice says on the other side of your door, making you look up from your book you had your nose in,before you could say anything it opens and there stood Wakamei smiles at you.

"Wakamei!"you get excited upon seeing her, she waves to coming all the way in your room.

"Whoa, nice room."she tells you making her way over to your bed, where you sat. She takes her seat by your feet."A new book?"

You look at the cover at it, then back her with a smile and nod"Yes, it was a gift."you tell her happily.

"A gift? Really from who?"she asks you coyly.

A small blush comes to your cheeks, which she noticed she gives you a sly playful smile as if she had figured it out, you start to hide your face in your book. As you mumble who gave it to you. She couldn't hear you as she moves closer wondering what you said. Making you fluster more, she then started to poke your cheek playfully.

"Come on tell me, I want to know who gave the book?"she asks playfully, you didn't really like what she was doing so you finally told her.

"It was Tosxa."you finally tell, she stops poking your cheek looking at you.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that then. You make it sound like it was something really secretive."she tells you with a smile"Well, that's nice- wait a minute my little brother!?"she finally realized what you just said, you look at her a bit scared by her response. She herself was pondering this whole you could see on her face it didn't seem to make any sort of sense, she was starting to become agitated.

"Wakamei?"you cautiously call to her, she slightly snapped only making you yelp. Realizing this, she turns to you and apologizes. Calming down she returns back to her normal friendly smile.

"Sorry, anyway. Wow, so Tosxa gave it to you? And when was this?"she asks sweetly.

You look at her unsure what to say to this"Ummm...he came two ago, and brought to me."you mumble to her.

"I see...well if you asks me that was really sweet of him."she still smiled at you sweetly, you nod your head in agreement.

"So what brings you by, I thought you had work or school?"you asks her going back to reading, as you turn the page.

"Well, since you've been out of school for sometime and we haven't hung out you know like how the program wants us too. Plus I wanted to come and see you."she tells you as she starts to relax on your bed.

"Well thank you, though another question...how did you get in?"you asks her.

"Oh, your auntie gave me a spare key."she digs in her bag to show you, and she was right. In her hand was a house key. You shake your head to yourself, your auntie was something.

"Well, I'm glad to have you here."you tell her.

"Great, so what do you want to do? I know your auntie wanted you stay at home so we can't really go out. But we can still do something."she tells you standing up, closing your book and placing it down on your nightstand next to your bed, you throw your covers back gently as you get up, but with Wakamei she wasn't one to wait or be delicate. She grabs you and yanks you up with her. Giving you a bit of a whiplash.

"...My head"you hold to make it stop spinning. She waited once you regain yourself right. She leads out of your room downstairs.

"So...tell me more about when Tosxa came to give you the book?"she asks.

Over at Mr. White's shop, the boys where practicing dancing which was not really going well. Tosxa gets thrown into the wall. He rubs his head.

"Oww...Chooki you threw me to hard!"the green haired whines as he rubs the back of his head. Chooki goes over to him and helps him up.

"Sorry."he apologizes to him

"Man this is hard."Chooki slightly complains.

"Guess your not good at everything."Tosxa teases his friend, who grunts at him.

"It's true, it's not easy. But we have to keep this up. Besides it's for Serena."Guren reminds them."She would really like this, even if she never told us."

"We know, but this learning how to dance is not as easy as you make it Mr. White."Chooki turns to the older man, who smiles warmly at the boys.

"It's very simple."he tells them.

"Sure it is."Toxsa comments under his breath.

"But it really is. Come now."Mr. White tells them positively, he turns on the music for them. Grabbing hold of a mop as if where a person."And, watch..."he starts to dance elegantly. The boys watch in awe and surprise at him. He looked like a pro."You must remember that your partner is as delicate as a feather. Treat them as such, treat them as someone who is very important. This dance is not to be aggressive an any sort of way."He twirls the mop around."You are dancing on air, not through concrete. Each move must flow."the music ended, ending his dance."There. Understand?"he looks at the boys, who where still in awe at what they just saw. claps his hands"Now, again from the top. If you really want to get this dance down for Serena then give it your all!"he encourages them.

Back with you and Wakamei, she was holding your hand while she finished painting your last nail"There we go. What do you think?"she ask, as she screwed the top back on.

You look at your newly painted nails, you chose the color ocean blue. Smiling at the your nails which looked cute."It's lovely. Thank you."you thank her.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it. I knew you would."she tells you. She turns and looks at the time, then back to you."I still have sometime. So while we wait for nails to dry, what do you want to talk about?"

"Talk about?"you look at her not really following.

"You know, things. About anything, girl talk."she tells you.

You think about it, she noticed this and playfully bops you on the head. You hold the spot where she hit you, as you look at her. She shakes her head at you with a smile"Don't think about girl talk. What I mean is, you and I talk about anything you want too. Or what I want too."she informs you.

"...Oh, I understand...it involves conversation between the female companions or friends. To where they seek comfort with one another to discuss their inner feelings as well thoughts. In hopes that their other female companion will not judge them and hopefully give them the wisdom in which they feel will best suit their female companion's desire, whether it the advice will be good or bad. Correct?"you give her the full definition of it with a smile.

She looks at you a bit lost at what you just said, as well she couldn't believe you just gave her the definition of the whole thing."...Y-yeah."she tells you."Wow you sure know everything down to the bone."She laughs lightly at you.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"you asks her worried, that you might have offended her or said it wrong.

"No, you got it on the mark."she tells you, shrugging her shoulders."So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure really. I've never had girl talk before."you confess to her.

"Really? Well then, guess we better change it. So let's start off with the most common thing girls your age would do...let me see...mmmm"she thinks about,while you waited patiently. She snaps her fingers"Ah, I've got."

"Ok, what is it?"you asks her.

She smiles at you"Who do you like?"

"Who do I like?"you repeat the question to making sure you got it right. She gives you a slightly teasing smile"Well, I do like my family. I love my auntie and sister."you tell her with a smile. She slaps her face, that was not what she meant.

"That was not what I meant."she tells you, as she slides her hand off her face."I mean, who do you like as in. Someone other than your family."

You look at her, when you understood."I like you."you tell her. She falls down comically. Groaning at clueless answer. Rubbing her temples, she looks at you. Seeing her slight aggravated face"I'm sorry Wakamei, did I answer it wrong?"

"...Seeing how said the question, no. Ok let me try this again. Who do you like that is not family nor Wakamai. But is someone who is of the opposite gender of you?"she emphasis it to you.

You think about it, thinking about it those of the opposite gender as you, who was not family nor her. It then came to you."I like your father, Mr. Nash, and Mr. White."you tell her happily.

She falls down again."Argh...that's not what I meant!"she blows her top, grumbling under her breath. Her reaction slightly scared you. She looks at you"What I mean is, do you like any boys! Boys your age!?"she shouts to you.

Realizing what she was asking, you smile understanding."I like the guys."you tell her calmly.

Throwing up her hands in defeat, seeing her question was not getting through to you. Looking at you a bit irritated, while just give him a sweet smile. Making her smile back. Shaking her head.

"What is it?"you asks her laughing a bit even if you didn't know what it was for.

"It's nothing."she tells you calming down now. She then places a hand on your head, affectionately. Patting you."It's nothing, guess we'll just have to wait than."

"Wait for what?"you asks her curios on what she meant.

"Nothing, nothing for you to worry about now."Sitting back up quickly, she takes out something"Now that our nails are dry, how about I do some designs?"

"Yes, please."you agree with her.

Back over with the guys, they had finished their dance lesson with Mr. White who waved bye to the boys. Tosxa who was feeling really pumped."Alright we got it down! Serena's going to be so happy!"he thrust his fist in the air.

"And surprised. Let's not forget about that."Chooki throws into his enthusiastic friend.

"I know, only just about and half before everything. I can't wait to see the look on her face."Gurne throws in.

"So did your dad finish making it?"Chooki asks.

"Almost, he just has a few more things. Hey you guys should come over to check it out. So you can see it too."Guren suggest to his friends.

"Sure, this weekend sounds good."Chooki tells him.

"Thought there is another thing, what about Gen?"Tosxa reminds his friends.

"Oh yeah, he is part of his group. We better fill him."Chooki thinks about it.

"I don't think so, he never came to practice with us anyway."Tosxa unhappily says.

"That is true, but he is still part of his group. So we have to tell him. It's only fair."Guren tries to make his green haired friend understand.

But Tosxa wouldn't budge."Hey guys..."Ceylan gets their attention,they all look at their blue haired friend, who normally would mouthing off. But they've noticed he hasn't done so very much.

"What is it Ceylan?"Guren looks at his friend who looked troubled about something.

"...I'm not going to be there."he tells them.

This shocked the three boys"Wh-what are you saying?"Tosxa demanded from him.

Ceylan didn't look at them, all he could think was when he made you laugh and how you started to cough up a storm. He knew it was because of him, and since then he has been carrying that on his mind. It caused some sleepless nights. Though he found out you where doing much better since the guys would go and visit you, though he wouldn't having some reason as to why.

"I just can't."he flatly tells them. Just as Tosxa was about berate him for a reason, Ceylan yells at him, then runs off. Leaving his speechless friends.

Making it home, Ceylan goes to his room and shuts the door. Grabbing a pillow he screams in it. When a knock came on his door."Go away!"he tells the person.

"Ceylan, what's wrong?"it was his father Mr. Jones, ask his son.

"Nothing...it's nothing."Ceylan yells to him. Bring the pillow back over his face."...I'm so sorry Serena."he tells himself as if telling you.


End file.
